The Believers
by miss Kittyplank
Summary: The team visit a race of people called the Believers who take a very keen interest in Elizabeth Sparky
1. Meeting The One

Well, I'm back again, did you miss me? I'll take that as a yes. I'm really passionate about this story idea so tell me if you like it. It's a bit of a copy of the storyline in Home and Away, (yes, I watch Home and Away…unwillingly, I add…it's an addiction,) so please be nice. Review as always because it makes my day. I wasn't gonna write for awhile but I got a reply from **lia-finn** saying she hoped I was writing so…damn it! I'm writing! Got exams coming up so updates might be a little late here and there, but I'll try my best.

Chapter 1: Meeting The One

"So…you think that the Kertorians are trustworthy people?" Elizabeth said looking at everyone seated at the briefing table.

John lent forward across the table. "Well…we've only met them once so whether they're trustworthy, we will never know. I mean, we could know a race of people years and then one day they stab us in the back and-" Elizabeth raised a hand to stop him and cut him.

"Thank you John for that optimistic view," She said sarcastically. "What I meant was, are they Genii sort of material?" Ronan snorted across the table and smirked.

Teyla raised an eyebrow at Ronan before addressing Elizabeth's question. "I highly doubt that Dr. Weir, they are a very peaceful people completely opposed to violence…" Elizabeth nodded her head, they sounded like her sort of people, but this time it was Rodney's turn to snort. Teyla glared at Rodney. "_And_ they don't have any secret underground bunkers."

Rodney scoffed. "Oh please…that's only because they live in an underground bunker themselves. For all we know they could have a secret underground bunker underneath their underground bunker." He crossed in arms in annoyance "I don't like them." He said matter-of-factly.

Ronan frowned. "You said you didn't like them because of some…fellowship, not because of some bunker."

Elizabeth turned to Rodney in curiosity. "What?" He said in absurdity. "I never said anything about…oh, yeah…they all look like something out of Lord of the Rings."

"Like orcs?" Elizabeth said cringing, as wasn't it the orcs who liked to live in darkness underground, or was that the dwarves?

"Noooooooo, like Galadriel's elvenfolk, they all look very holy and spiritual, all dressed in flowy white gowns with their little underground bunker covered in white, silver and ivy, it's quite sweet actually…" Rodney said trailing off into his own thoughts. Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, they sound like nice people, I suggest I leave for negotiations tomorrow…anything else?" Elizabeth looked around the table expectantly.

John raised a finger. "Yes actually, their 'leader, but not leader,' Fagen, is alright…my age, fairly good-looking, not like me though…" He said smugly getting off the subject. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Right, anyway…it's not him you have to convince, it's their actual leader, Frega, she's his mother who takes on a more spiritual role…she's very holy and wise, so they tell us, and basically they hang on every word she says and see her as some sort of goddess. Plus she has these 'visions'" John made speech marks in the air, "which everyone takes really seriously, so yeah."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, that'll probably be useful…so see you all at 0900 hours then."

Offworld…

"So where exactly is this entrance John, because we have been walking a long time now." Elizabeth said tiredly.

John rolled his eyes. "You're worse than McKay."

Elizabeth hit him on the arm. "That's not a very nice thing to say, John Sheppard."

"Hey!" Rodney shouted as he started walking in between the two. "What do you mean 'worse than McKay'? That is a completely unfair remark, I'll have you know I rarely complain and as for you Elizabeth!" Rodney turned to Elizabeth and immediately softened. "Thank you for defending my honour, at least someone realises that picking on me is certainly a form of bullying which will not be tolerated." Rodney continued on ahead to walk with Ronan and Teyla.

John smiled. "When you said that 'that's not a very nice thing to say' you were saying that it wasn't very nice for me to say you were worse than McKay and not the whole 'defending his honour' thing right?"

"Hell yeah." Elizabeth grinned.

John smirked back at her. "Just checking."

"Colonel Sheppard! Dr. Weir!" Teyla called from up ahead. "We are here we have reached the entrance!"

The entrance was a sort of cavern with steep steps leading down a dark and gloomy cave until a bright light hit all of their eyes as their entered a huge chamber covered in white cloth full of men, women and children looking like not only elves, but greek gods as well. Immediately a man stepped forward. He had light brown hair with huge blue eyes and he wore white cloth trousers with a simple white long-sleeved cloth t-shirt. He bowed before speaking.

"Travellers, you have returned and you have brought your leader." The man walked up to Elizabeth before performing the Athosian custom of touching foreheads, which Elizabeth politely took part in. "You must be Elizabeth Weir. I am Fagen, the mother's son, and we are the Kertorians, but we ask you to call us the Believers. We are one with the world and it is one with us, no wraith or other evil will destroy the beauty of our people's spirit." John, Rodney and Ronan all subtly rolled their eyes.

Elizabeth smiled graciously at Fagen. "That is a beautiful way to see things."

He smiled back. "What other way would you rather see things than beautifully?" He asked rhetorically. "Come…mother has been expecting you. Colonel Sheppard, Ronan, Dr. McKay if you follow my friend, Mendi," a young man bowed before the group, "he will take you to the room set for training, the Salorians threaten our people and we would like to learn how to defend ourselves when attacked." He turned back to Elizabeth. "But not with weapons, we do not believe in their use."

Elizabeth nodded in complete understanding. "Of course, you're not the only one."

John sighed "Okay! Lead the way Mendi, my friend!"

The men started to follow the young man. Ronan grumbled. "I do not wish to do this."

John chuckled. "Tough luck, pal, you're doing it."

Rodney started to whine. "What I want to know is why I'm coming, it's not like I'm…"

"Able to defend yourself." Ronan finished.

"Well, yes I…hey!" Elizabeth grinned at the men's banter as they walked off to the right before focusing her attention on Fagen.

"Teyla…these ladies would like to continue to trade stories with you of other worlds…we know of the Athosians and have traded with them centuries ago, would you…?"

Teyla smiled. "I would love to…it has been long since I have discussed my people with other worlds, I enjoyed the stories Keena told me when we were last here. Is she in her room?"

"Yes. She is in fact waiting for your arrival."

"Then I will go." Telya turned to Elizabeth. "Will you be alright by yourself?" Elizabeth nodded and gestured for a very eager Teyla to leave. Teyla ran off in the same direction as the boys.

"Your people are remarkable Elizabeth…oh I'm sorry, may I call you Elizabeth?" Fagen said in concern that he had offended her.

"Well, if I'm calling you Fagen then you can call me Elizabeth." Fagen held out his hand for her.

"Frega is expecting you." There was such a sincerity in his eyes that she cautiously took his hand as he led her though hallways to a large room.

"She is?" Elizabeth said confused.

"Yes…she saw you in a vision." Fagen said as he guided Elizabeth to sit on one of the cushions on the floor. "I will prepare some tea."

Suddenly, a woman of her late fifties or early sixties walked out in a simple white gown. She looked at Elizabeth in surprise before smiling with excitement. Elizabeth went to stand up, but the woman, who Elizabeth assumed was Frega, stopped her.

"No, no, no. Don't stand up!" She sat down on another cushion in front of Elizabeth and cupped her face in her hands. "Oh my child, you are so beautiful…you must be Elizabeth." She then took her hands in her own. "Welcome to the home of the Believers and thank you for gracing our home with your presence, my dear."

For the next hour Elizabeth and Frega talked of nothing and everything. From what Elizabeth could understand, she was a leader like herself and understood the amount of responsibility and effort it took to be one. Elizabeth sensed a spiritual aura around the woman, which just gave her peace of mind and a feeling of safety. Never had she been so sucked into a people's way of life. The picture Frega painted of the Believers was perfect, but not in a way that was too good to be true and when Frega expressed her feelings about weapons, it was like the words had come out of her own mouth. Elizabeth smiled as Frega recounted the moment the bunker was complete.

"…and it's not big, but it's home and that is all that matters." The women smiled at each other and turned their heads to the door, as Fagen entered with two large cups of what Elizabeth guessed was the tea he had been making.

"Aaahh…"frega said knowingly, "you've have been making the Alradian tea." Fagen handed one cup to Elizabeth and then the other to Frega before smiling, bowing and leaving.

Elizabeth looked at the cup unsure. Frega smiled at her hesitation. "Do not worry, my child, it is merely a soft herbal tea designed to put one's mind at peace." Frega sipped from her own cup to prove that it was safe. "See...there is no deception here." Elizabeth smiled before sipping the tea.

Two hours later and the Atlantians were heading back to the stargate.

"So…" John turned to Elizabeth. "Have fun?"

Elizabeth smiled at the thought of Frega, Fagen and their people. "Yes actually, the Believers are truly amazing. I'm surprised they haven't converted everyone they have met, their way of thinking is very inspirational."

"Of that I have no doubt. You know what else I don't doubt, their physical abilities. Ronan and I showed them two moves and they could all knock Rodney to the ground easy peazy lemon squeezy."

Rodney who was trailing behind the group screamed back at them. "I can hear you, you know and I'll have you know it took three moves until they could beat me and don't use the 'easy peazy' phrase! People, you know about my allergies!"

Ronan growled. "Someone hand me a lemon." Teyla, Elizabeth and John were laughing all the way back to the gate.

"You are sure she is the one, mother?" Fagen turned to Frega. Frega smiled as she kissed her son's cheek.

"I am sure of it, my son. She will become one of us and she will give us the child that will make sure the Believers have a proper future in this galaxy…and you will have the honour of fathering that child." Frega sighed contently. "And I will be the grandmother, she is definitely the woman in my visions, the same vision I have had since the day you were born…I know it, I could recognise her face anywhere."

Fagen pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's all good and well mother, but how will we make her stay, you're visions gave no guidance in that."

"I do not doubt my visions Fagen as they show her as one of us, just like I do not doubt you. It was not just herbal tea that you put in her drink, was it?" Frega raised an eyebrow. Fagen gave her a small grin in return making Frega laugh.

"I promise you, when they next return tomorrow, the drink will begin to take affect and the drink will bend her to my will. I know how Grogen root works and it has always worked to my benefit…she will begin to doubt her people and once she stops trusting her people she will turn to us…" Frega said smiling.

"…and we will welcome her with loving arms." Fragen shook his head. "You are very clever, you know that?"

"Yes…just make sure that when she comes to us, it is your arms that she finds the most comforting. You must be married and this child must be born…do you understand?"

Fragen nodded. "I understand, mother."

TBC…

well, it should be sort of Sparky down the liens, but not as sparky as my last story…sort of JohnLiz friendship/beginnings of Sparky I don't really know. However I do need help. **What exactly could the others do that would be untrustworthy and make Elizabeth doubt her people?** because I'm struggling to think of something


	2. Mistrust

Well, I'm back again thanks for your reviewers and don't worry this instant a copy of the believers just the main idea. Love your suggestions and please continue to review…I need you to review…I think HeartyJessica said use hallucinations, so thanks

Chapter 2: Mistrust

Elizabeth Weir tossed and turned in her bed as she slept. Her dreams at first had been peaceful and calm, she had been seeing Frega and Fagen and how their positive energy was infectious. She was in a field of green with purple flowers covering the hills watching the Believers pray to the Ancestors to thank them for life and their world and then boom! The next thing Elizabeth knew she was being pinned up against a wall by John. She had tried to forget the memories of John's wraith virus, but suddenly she felt like she was choking. Arguments, some recent, some old came to her mind. She had shouted at everyone at some point and all she could think of was the negative things. Memories of being held at gunpoint shot through her and she remembered crying in her quarters afterwards. Then, being choked by John re-entered her mind and all she could her was the thumping of her heart in her chest as the world slowly started to black out…

She woke up with a start, panting, covered in sweat. She threw the covers of her and climbed out of bed shakily. The thought of trying to sleep again was unappealing; she didn't want to dream anything like that again. She was only wearing hot pants and a strappy top, but she didn't care, she needed coffee to wake her up.

As she wondered through the halls of Atlantis she saw flickering of lights ahead. Feeling a wave of panic, she turned around back to her quarters. She could hear footsteps behind her…sounding like they were getting nearer and nearer.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed her from behind and shoved her against the wall.

"John!" She shouted in surprise. He looked angry, furious in fact.

"Go back!"

"Back where?" She said in confusion.

"Send more men, Elizabeth! I'm turning into a freaking bug! Fix it!" He grabbed her neck and started to choke her. She looked at him, it was like her dream all over again, as he suffocated her, she kneed him in the groin and ran. Running through the halls of Atlantis tears down her face, she ran to the control room. She didn't know where else to go. She thought about finding Rodney, Carson or getting Major Lorne to set up a security team, but she felt drawn to the Stargate…to find safety in the Kertorians. She halted in horror, as she looked at the night staff. They were all wraith…long grey hair, blue scaly skin, all acting as if they ran the place. She came up behind the wraith at the dialling controls quietly and looked around the room. In her haste, she unplugged a laptop and smashed him over the head with it. Once, she was sure the wraith was unconscious; she quickly dialled in the coordinates of the Believer's homeworld and ran through the gate.

"Good morning!" John said cheerfully, as he came into the briefing room before frowning at everyone's serious expressions. "Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing…oh yeah…Chuck got his head smashed in with a laptop." Rodney said casually.

John sat down and looked at everyone in confusion. "What? Who's Chuck?"

"He was the man stationed at the dialling controls, last night." Teyla said. "I found him early this morning." She said frowning.

"Oh my God…is he okay?" John said in shock. "Wait a moment, Rodney smashed this guy's head in?"

Ronan smirked. "In his dreams."

"No, I did not do it! And apart from a skull fracture, he's fine Colonel…what the more pressing matter is-"

John cut him off and he wasn't listening. "Teyla, why are you frowning like that?"

Teyla met his gaze. "Well, I was the one who found him, but I didn't go to the control room until nine this morning."

Rodney sighed impatiently. "So you're an early bird so what?"

"Well…there is no earlier…bird, then Dr. Weir. When I arrive at the control room every morning, she is always in her office. She would have seen this…Chuck long before I had."

John nodded in agreement. "That's a good point." He then looked around the briefing room. "Where is Elizabeth, anyway?"

"Well, _colonel,_" Rodney said in annoyance, "If you had let me finished…the more pressing matter is the fact that Elizabeth has effectively…well, disappeared."

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DISAPPEARED?" John shouted, as he rose from his seat.

"Oh you know," Rodney said sarcastically, "Disappeared as in vanished, departed, missing, nowhere to be found, gone astray, gone poof!"

John glared down at Rodney angrily. "I know what it means…what I want to know is where the hell has she gone!"

"How the hell should I know, she's disappeared! Jesus Sheppard! I don't think you do know what the word means at all!"

Teyla rose from her seat calmly and looked disapprovingly at them both. "Do you not think this time she be spent on concentrating finding Dr. Weir then arguing on whether Colonel Sheppard understands what is meant by the word 'disappear'?"

"Fine." Rodney sighed and got up. "I suppose I'll go and find out what happened seeing as I do everything around here. I'll see what gate addresses were last dialled."

John glared at him again. "You go do that, Rodney."

Ronan leant in to whisper into Teyla's ear, as he stared at the two men across the table. "I'll give you two reasons why Weir would want to suddenly disappear."

Elizabeth jerked upright. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before taking in the room around her. She was with the Believers, she knew it. The room looked so peaceful and calming and she felt like she'd slept well. All of a sudden, Frega entered with some tea.

"I see you have woken, I take it you slept well." She said smiling as she sat down next to Elizabeth and handed over the drink. "Drink this, you'll be able to gather your strength. You must be quite worn out after last night."

Elizabeth frowned before realisation dawned on her. "Oh…yes, I just needed to feel safe, I couldn't think of anywhere I would rather be than here. I…well, I don't know if I can entirely trust my people anymore. Someone…very close to me, hurt me last night and I had a very disturbing dream as well…I don't know, we'll see." She said sipping her tea. "Mmm…is this that herbal tea you gave me yesterday?"

Frega nodded before tucking a strand of Elizabeth's hair behind her ear. "Yes, my child. Drink it and you will feel better. Remember you are always welcome here; it can be a haven when fear and deception surround you. A home, if you need it. There is a white dress in the corner."

Elizabeth slowly got up and picked up the white dress and held it to herself. "Frega! This is beautiful, all floaty and everything…" She said twirling, Frega laughed before standing up. Elizabeth's expression got solemner. "I cannot possibly except this."

Frega walked over to her and place the dress over a chair. "Please…you are one of us now, what is ours is yours." Frega hugged Elizabeth before walking toward the door.

"Frega, give me time…I know my people, maybe…maybe it was some sort of misunderstanding...I was kind of tired." Elizabeth said with uncertainty. Frega opened the door and before walking out, she turned back and smiled.

"Maybe, Elizabeth…but maybe not." Frega closed the door to allow Elizabeth to ponder on her own thoughts with the faith that she'd come round.

"Mother!" Fagen said bowing to Frega. "Keena said that you put more of the root in her tea. She is with us now, surely that is not necessary?"

Frega gave a heartless laugh. "You think her people will not figure out she is here and return for her? Don't be so stupid, they will return and want to take her back. However, the tea is only a precaution…I have a feeling that when the Atlantians return, they will find a way to make her mistrust them more."

"How?" Fagen asked, confused.

"We will be generous and giving and the people will continue to be cautious, like Elizabeth was. She is like that no longer. She will not be happy if her people refuse to trust us. She will have to choose a side and while she is still wary of the Atlantians…I think she will stay here and…if that is not the case…then we will make it so."

Frega walked past her son, down the hallway. Fagen looked back at her and sighed. His mother had always made her visions come true and this would be no different. His mother would make sure Elizabeth Weir was with child and soon, by any means necessary.

TBC…

Sorry, that chapter wasn't very good, but please review.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…you can see the little blue button, I know you want to…go on, go on, do it!


	3. Hurt

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's been awhile, but I have been doing exams so haven't had the time. Bewarned the f word has been used, but only once!

Chapter 3: Hurt

Fagen ran into the dining hall as Elizabeth and Frega were eating dinner.

"Mother, Elizabeth…The Atlanteans have returned...they are waiting by the entrance." He turned to Elizabeth. "They are here to take you back to Atlantis."

Elizabeth leaned back and sighed. She had really enjoyed the day, learning more about Frega's home and culture. She had never felt so settled in one place so quickly before and was beginning to dread leaving. Thoughts of John slamming her against a wall popped back into her head. She didn't know if she could go back there when she didn't feel safe there.

"Elizabeth!" John pulled Elizabeth into a hug. "Are you okay? What the hell happened?"

Elizabeth took a step back. "You went psycho on me that's what happened!"

Rodney squinted his eyes in thought before tilting his head in agreement. "No change there, then."

John turned back to glare at him. "What d'you mean?"

Elizabeth gave a humourless laugh. "Pinning me against a wall is pretty easy to forget, is it?"

John gently took a step forward. "Elizabeth, that never happened. I would _never _even _consider _laying a hand on you…I could never hurt you."

Elizabeth saw the sincerity in her eyes and shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand…that's what I remember."

Teyla frowned in concern. "Doctor Weir, what happened to lead you here?"

Elizabeth put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "Well, John pinned me against the wall, I got free, ran to the control room to see it full of Wraith, smacked one on the head with something and gated here. I couldn't think of any other planet safer."

Rodney held up a questioning finger. "That 'something' wouldn't have happened to be a laptop, would it?" Ronan snorted in amusement before receiving an admonishing stare from Teyla.

Elizabeth sighed again. "Honestly Rodney, I have no idea…maybe, I don't know."

Frega walked up to the group and smiled. "Is everything alright?"

John groaned inwardly at her arrival. Frega was really beginning to grate on his nerves, ever since they'd met these people Elizabeth had started distancing herself and showing up at a time when they were trying to get to the bottom of what had happened wasn't helping matters. "Everything's fine Frega, really."

Even though the rest of the group didn't notice, Frega didn't miss John's negative tone. "Elizabeth had a very stressful day. The sun has already set and I know you had a restless night, my dear…" She sighed sadly at Elizabeth and Elizabeth smiled appreciatively back at her for her worrying, "so perhaps it would be best if you returned to our planet-"

John cut in. "No! Er…that's fine, we'll just wait here till Elizabeth's all properly rested an' all."

Frega raised an eyebrow. "I see." She said bluntly.

Elizabeth, sensing tension, tried to compromise. "Really Frega, I'm not tired…er, perhaps we could start negotiations. But first I'm gonna freshen up." Elizabeth waited for the whole group to nod before walking off. Once gone, Frega made her departure.

"We'll see you in the dining hall, then."

The team watched her walk off, as soon as she was gone, Ronan finally spoke. "I don't trust her."

John narrowed his eyes at the direction she had left before turning to Ronan and giving him a small smile. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Teyla tilted her head in thought. "I think that we should be more worried about Dr. Weir's health…she has been imagining the most startling images, but I cannot think of a reason."

"Maybe they drugged her food." Rodney said to himself while staring into space.

John turned to Rodney and his eyes went wide-eyed. "I think you may be on to something there McKay, I wouldn't put it past them."

"Perhaps you should talk to Dr. Weir alone, without the Believers, then you can understand fully what has happened." Teyla offered.

John nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll see you outside the dining hall in five."

Elizabeth finished washing her face when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see a worried looking John on the other side.

"John! Come in. What's wrong?" John walked past her deep in thought before turning around to face her.

"What?" He said, snapping out his daze.

Elizabeth smiled in amusement. "I said what's wrong?"

"It's about those…hallucinations, or whatever those images were, that you had." Elizabeth's smile left her face. "I'm really worried about you Liz."

Elizabeth put her hands through her hair before grinning at John and wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him in reassurance. "I'm fine now. Really, it's okay…it was just a weird moment." She said as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

John gave her a peck on the neck and a kiss on the temple before sighing. "I know, I know…it's just a bit of a coincidence that we visit these…Believers who trade in herbal medicines and then you start seeing things."

Elizabeth let go of John and he reluctantly let go. She stepped back shocked. "You think the Believers would do this?" She said incredibly.

John scratched the back of his neck. "Well, we all sort of…we kind of think…well, yeah, pretty much." John cringed as he waited for the expected reaction.

"John! Don't be crazy! These people are so…kind and generous and I _know_ they would never hurt me!"

John frowned unconvinced, so Elizabeth stepped forward and grabbed both his hands so he was focused on her. "Just like you would never hurt me, John. I've just been really stressed and I think it built up and being here just releases all of that, you know. You got to believe me when I say they are good people. Okay?"

John shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, still unsure whether the Believers were behind it. "I don't know, Liz-"

"Okay?" She said more forcefully, pulling his arms to her slightly so he would look at her.

John nodded reluctantly. "Okay fine. I trust your instincts and if you think they are good people then…fine."

Elizabeth smiled in relief before hugging John again. "Okay, well I'm nearly done so you head to the dining hall and I'll see you there." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for trusting me John."

"Your welcome." He said before closing the door behind him. As John walked down the hallway to the dining hall, he heard hushed whispers coming from a room. Turning his head to sneak a peep, he saw Frega and Fagen having some sort of disagreement. He put his back against the wall to listen to their conversation.

"Fagen, you are not working fast enough, the Atlanteans are back and they won't leave until they go what they came for!"

"I know, mother, I know, I'm trying, but it's difficult, not all women succumb to my charm quickly."

"Don't be sarcastic, son, it does not suit you. The prophecy must be fulfilled…and quickly."

As John heard them leaving the room, he quickly made his way to the dining hall entrance to tell the team what he had heard.

"Hold on a second…what do you mean 'prophecy'?" Rodney said in confusion. "What sort of prophecy?"

"I don't know." John said quietly. "But I can only assume it involves Elizabeth due to the fact they're not too keen on her leaving."

"We should not assume anything." Teyla said as the voice of reason. "She may not be part of this prophecy and if she is, then it may be something completely harmless-"

Rodney cut her off. "Maybe they want to sacrifice her." Teyla glared at him as he mouthed 'what?'

Ronan shook his head. "No, they have had plenty of opportunities for that. They've had her alone for ages." John nodded in agreement.

"As an a Athosian, prophecies are not common…we believe we make our own destiny which the Ancestors either agree with or not, but the prophecies that I _have_ heard of usually involve…marriage."

"Marriage!" John choked out. "Oh dear God…huh!" John said sarcastically in realisation. "I think I can name one person who's been all over her like a rash since we first arrived here." Teyla and Ronan nodded in understanding.

Rodney smirked. "Well, that's never gonna work. Elizabeth's not a lesbian. Frega's gonna have to find somebody else."

John rolled his eyes. "No dumbass…I'm talking about Fagan, I knew he-"

John was cut off as the doors to the dining hall were opened and Fagen led them to their seats accordingly as Elizabeth slipped into the room and sat at the rectangle table next to John and Teyla and opposite Frega and Fagen.

"So…" Frega said calmly as she clasped her hands together. "We are here to trade, as our guests I will offer first…what is it you want or need from my people?"

Elizabeth looked to John for permission to start and he gave her a small smile back as the go ahead. "Well, Frega, we were hoping to trade for food, a variety of your crops really, and perhaps learn about your herbal medicines which appear to work very effectively. And, of course, we hope to be your allies…we would defend you from enemies such as-"

"Wait a moment!" John said confused and disapprovingly. He shook his head. "We can't just defend them from anyone. What if they started some sort of war and these 'enemies'" John made speech marks in the air, "were just defending themselves and had every right to retaliate."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you have let me finish." She glared at him before turning her attention back to Frega. "We would defend you from enemies, such as the wraith and races that we know of that can be particularly unpleasant."

"That is most kind of you, Elizabeth." Fagen said, drawling out her name much to John's distaste before turning his gaze to John himself, "and I assure you Colonel we would never start a war with someone…we are a peaceful people."

"Oh no Fagen," Elizabeth started, "Colonel Sheppard was merely giving a very unlikely hypothetical situation which-"

"Not necessarily." John casually shrugged.

Elizabeth turned her head away from Fagen and Frega's view and glared at John. "What are you doing!" She hushed.

John just shrugged at her again and then began to scrutinise Frega. "I mean, it is possible in certain circumstances surely." John said almost daringly. Teyla coughed subtly in her disapproval of where John was headed with his interrogation. He brushed it off and continued. "Isn't it Frega?"

Frega raised an amused eyebrow at John before ignoring him and questioning Elizabeth. "Are many of your people this…untrusting?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak before John continued. "Say if these 'enemies'" he made speech marks in the air again, "threatened your way of life, or threatened to hurt you or maybe, oh I don't know, you started a war with them to perhaps fufill…maybe, some sort of….prophecy." Both Believers' stares snapped straight to John.

"I do not appreciate these…presumptions!" Fagen said angrily. "How dare you walk in here and accuse us of-"

"No!" Frega put a controlling hand on her son's arm to calm him. "They are our guests and Colonel Sheppard is merely looking out for his people. However…" she looked pleadingly at Elizabeth, "is such…interrogation necessary."

"No it is not." Elizabeth said sternly before glaring at John…again.

Ronan put his hands on his head in boredom. "I thought we were here to trade," he said gruffly.

Teyla smiled at his bluntness. "Ronan is right, perhaps it would be wise to continue with what we came here to do."

"What we came to do was to check Elizabeth was here and sane! And look she is…so are we trading or not! I have experiments to do people! Lots of experiments, which take lots of time and right now all I'm getting is an image of Radek's Czech behind screwing all of them up! So please! Are we staying or going?" Rodney shouted in frustration. Elizabeth sighed at their behaviour; wishing they had come to find her a couple of days later.

Frega smirked in amusement at Rodney's outburst. "Dr. McKay is very wise. We should not waste time…we ask for nothing in return for what we give you. We have everything we need, all we need are allies and, as you have offered, help if the wraith arrive."

Teyla and Elizabeth both beamed at the Believers with amazement at their generosity, as Rodney frowned in disgust of their apparent little knowledge of 'driving a hard bargain,' while Ronan raised a very sceptical eyebrow. John, on the otherhand, felt the need to voice his opinions.

"Well, that is just on the icing on the cake! Mind you why would you want anything when you get to keep a person…well forget it! Elizabeth will not be part of any twisted future prophecies even if one of your visions ran me over." He stood up furiously, as Elizabeth pulled at his arm shouting at him to 'sit down!' and 'shut up!' "So screw you and your trade agreement…you certainly are 'too good to be true' in a nut shell, aren't you? Yeah well, I heard your sick little plans and yet again my instincts haven't failed me." He stormed out of the room leaving everyone in shock before walking backwards and looking back into the hall. "Yeah…we're leaving now." Elizabeth signalled for his team to stay put before running after John and screaming at an already pissed off John to halt.

"So…" Rodney turned his attention to Frega. "I hear you like the ladies, if you know what I mean."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She shouted as she caught up with him and spun him around to face her. "They don't want anything John! And you started throwing a fit! You go back in there and apologize!" She said crossing her arms demandingly.

"I'd rather fuck a duck." He said also crossing his arms.

Elizabeth gasped at his profanity and refusal. "I am not asking John…now go…" He didn't move. "Right now!"

"Can you not see they are trying to manipulate us, manipulate you! They are not being truthful Elizabeth and please don't be naïve enough to believe them."

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know…I just feel different about them, I know they wouldn't lie."

John groaned in frustration. "Because they've probably drugged you up or something, God I mean all Fagen has to do is a little flirting and-"

"That's what this is about, isn't it? You're jealous! How pathetic! God, all you do is go around sleeping with alien women on different planets and you're having a go at me for befriending a man. Pathetic!"

John sneered at her spitefulness before lowering his voice threateningly. "Well, at least I'm not in charge while being a mentally unstable control freak who goes around attacking control staff with computers and being stupid enough to believe everything some crackpot like Frega tells me. If you're idiotic enough to believe the crap she comes out with, then maybe you should stay here!"

Elizabeth looked at the ground in hurt. "Fine." She whispered. "Maybe I will. Go home John, I'm staying here tonight." And then, she walked to her room leaving a dumbfounded, hurt and slightly ashamed John Sheppard behind her.

TBC


	4. Shocks

Hello it's me again! I'm really starting to get writer's block with this story as there are different ideas floating around in my head and I don't know which ones to use so please suggestions and wants from you guys is really helpful

Chapter 4: Shocks

"Mentally unstable control freak…oh yeah Colonel, very smooth." Rodney said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Rodney just do me a favour and shut up!" John shouted, he was in no mood to discuss the day's events. "Now dial up the gate so we can go home!"

"No!" Rodney shouted back as Teyla and Ronan sat down together off to the side and sighed at the bickering between the scientist and their team leader. "We did not come here to pop by say 'hello, how you doing,'we came here to find Elizabeth! And guess what? She's here! And I'm not going to Atlantis and then coming back tomorrow!"

Teyla tried to compromise. "Perhaps Rodney, we could come back and-"

"Teyla! What did I just say? Dear God do you ever listen?" Rodney directed his anger at the Athosian.

Ronan glared at Rodney. "If you value your life McKay, I would leave Teyla alone."

Rodney swallowed nervously, which John took as his opportunity to move Rodney out the way and dial the gate himself. The gate whooshed to life. John shoved Rodney through the gate and Teyla and Ronan followed before John took one last look at the planet, contemplating his and Elizabeth's argument, and then he stepped through the gate as well.

_1 year later…._

It had been 1 year since John had left Elizabeth with the believers and it had been 9 and a half months since Caldwell had called off the search for her. When they had tried to dial the gate the next morning it hadn't connected and, 1 year later, that was still the same. Rodney had concluded that the believers were obviously a lot more technologically advanced than they had led them to believe, as the gate hadn't been destroyed, but disconnected. Atlantis teams were sent out searching planets, but the Believers could have been anywhere and the Daeledus had informed everyone that there were no people on the planet and the believers were long gone…which meant so was Elizabeth and that was something John was still, after all this time, finding hard to come to term with. It'd sneak up on his mind when he least expected.

"Colonel?" Caldwell, sitting at behind Eliza-_his _desk, snapped John out of his thoughts. "Anything you care to add?"

John shook his head. "No sir, I think Major Lorne covered everything in the last briefing."

"Good. Ambassador Chleck and General Brego of the Maldrian people will be here any minute, so please try to be on your best behaviour." Caldwell smirked as he raised a knowing eyebrow.

"As always sir." Both soldiers got out of their seats and made the way to the stairs as the gate whooshed to life and Caldwell lowered the shield. Two old men walked through the gate. On the left, John saw the General as he wore warrior type clothing; a man with a white beard and full head of white hear with piercing blue eyes that obviously was very attractive when he was younger. On the right, a slighter shorter and stouter man, half bald due to age but with warm brown puppy dog eyes and a mischievous grin on his face. Out of all the people, apart from the Athosians, the people of Atlantis had all agreed their new allies, the Maldrians, were their favourite allies, as they were the first people they had met who knew the meaning of the words 'humour' and more importantly, 'sarcasm.'

"Sheppard!" Chleck grabbed the pilot for a manly hug. "Good to see you again! I hope the crops we gave you were helpful."

Sheppard smiled back. "Yeah, thanks. This is Colonel Caldwell, and Colonel this is Chleck and Brego." The men greeted each other.

Caldwell held out a welcoming arm indicating the direction to the briefing room. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Yes." Chleck walked up the stairs with Caldwell, as John and Brego followed behind.

"So John…" Brego said friendly, "Where is that annoying little scientist of yours?"

John chuckled and clapped a hand on the General's back. "God, I missed having you people around here!"

Rodney hurried into the briefing room and sat down next down to Teyla. "Sorry, I'm late, I had to…well, I was…I was hungry."

"Dr. McKay," Caldwell snapped in annoyance. "It is 2 o'clock surely who had already had lunch."

McKay glanced around everyone at the table and spoke slowly, as if it was obvious. "Yeah, two hours ago…I have to keep my sugar levels up Colonel, how would you like it if I collapsed when the Wraith were at our doorstep just because _you _made me miss one of my snacks?"

Caldwell was about to retaliate when Chleck jumped in. "I want someone like him on our planet, my friend, this man is a lot more fun to joke about than you are Brego!"

Everyone around the table, apart from Rodney, started smirking. Brego grinned. "Yes, he sort of reminds me of Herel's wife, that woman does know how to bore me… Remember when we were talking about how we couldn't understand why anyone would marry her because she is so boring, annoying, no offence Dr.McKay, and things like that and then-"

Chleck grinned as he remembered the memory and carried on Brego's sentence. "And then Fagen's wife said 'she must be awfully good in bed then!' Oh that women is so funny she-"

"Hold on there!" John went wide-eyed and raised a hand to stop him talking, as the rest of the team looked at each other with a glimmer of hope. "Did you just say Fagen? As in Fagen of the Believers?"

Brego sighed. "Yes, but I do hate that name the 'believers,' don't you? It sounds so …pretentious. And Fagen's nothing special, but his wife is just lovely. She's very charming, funny, sweet-natured and even Herel was on the floor crying with laughter!" Chleck and Brego laughed slightly at the memory.

"Colonel, Fagen was not married when we last saw them." Teyla inputted. John nodded slightly in agreement before turning to the pair of men.

"Who is his wife?"

"Fagen's? Well, her name is Elizabeth and next week she will return to our planet for their Craymatsh." Chleck explained

"Oh my God." Rodney sat back in astonishment and amazement. "We found her." He said unbelievingly.

John half-smiled before slightly shaking his head and muttered. "And she's married."

Ronan who had been deep in thought, looked up and frowned at Chleck. "Wait, what's 'their Cramash' or whatever you said?"

Chleck grinned in excitement. "Well, the Craymatsh is a special ceremony for a couple, it should be beautiful, you should come!" He said enthusiastically.

"Special ceremony for what?" John said impatiently.

"Well, it all goes back to the time when-" Chelck started, but Brego cut him off.

"Chleck please! The Craymatsh is a ceremony recognises the last month."

"Look, I'm sorry Brego," John said really impatiently, "can you cut this cryptic crap? Last month of what? Her jail sentence? Menopause? Marriage to that idiot? What?"

"Well, her last month of pregnancy, of course."

TBC……

I don't know how to approach the next chapter……please ideas, lots of them!


	5. Lost and Found

Hey it's moi! Hope you like! Don't have any sort of set story plan and so I'm just taking it one chapter at a time, so ideas with the chapter would be very much appreciated.

Chapter 5: Lost and Found

As the team sat in Maldrians' gardens of their grand house, which was home to both Brego and Chleck's families, John began to pace in anticipation.

"Please, Colonel!" Rodney whined as he lay back on the lounging chair. "Stop pacing…you're making me nervous."

"Yeah, well…I'm a little nervous myself! What is she going to say when she sees us? Is she going to be happy, relieved, sad, angry? For all we know Fagen might have put a chip in her brain, which causes her to explode when in ten feet of us!" John babbled.

Ronan sat up and raised a questioning eyebrow in the direction of Teyla who merely shook her head in slight amusement. Rodney rolled his eyes. "Where do you come up with these ideas?" Rodney frowned. "And I highly doubt the tree huggers have the technology to do that?"

John stopped and turned to Rodney, while waggling his finger. "You don't know that. That's what we thought about the Genii. The peaceful, farming Genii, and were they peaceful? No, not really. And did they just farm all day long? Hell, no. Instead they had themselves a secret-"

"Underground bunker." Teyla finished for him and sighed. "Colonel, you have told us this many times before, I do not wish to be rude, but I do not want to be told again."

Rodney clapped his hands, slowly and sarcastically. "Go Teyla. That's right, you tell him. You blow off some steam." He said monotonously.

Ronan growled. "I could snap your neck without moving from this chair, you do know that McKay?"

John raised a hand to silence McKay who was about to retaliate. "Hold your horses, she's here." And so she was, as the whole team turned around to see Elizabeth laughing with Brego and Chleck and many other Maldrians, as she went down the steps to the gardens. Her smile lit up her whole face and she graciously tucked a curl behind an ear. Her long white goddess dress slightly flapping in the wind, showing a little cleavage to show her assets due to pregnancy. That was the other thing, she was pregnant. And from what John could tell, it suited her, although she did look like she was just about ready to give birth, but John decided, she was, for a lack of a better word, glowing, just like all mothers to be. John couldn't help but smile wistfully, as he put his hands in his pockets, watching the party arrive. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of his team.

Teyla smiled before having to break the moment. "Remember Colonel, Frega has access to many powerful herbal drugs, she may seem nice, but may be violent and there is the possibility she doesn't know who any of us are. So, please, tread carefully." John silently nodded, only barely listening to what Teyla had to say, as he waited for introductions to be made by the Maldrians.

"Atlanteans, I am glad you decided to come." Chleck said cheerfully, the team getting up from their seats, apart from John, and smiling in return. "This is Elizabeth. She is due to give birth, as you can see, quite soon."

"Yes," Brego said stepping in. "It's not because she is overfed." Elizabeth shook her head as she laughed.

"Thank you, Brego, you are truly skilled when it comes to making a woman feel beautiful." She turned to face John. "It is a pleasure to meet you…" She left her sentence unfinished as to ask for his name.

"Oh, you can call me John, and this is Rodney, Ronan and Teyla." John said giving one of his infamous lopsided grins in the process.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ronan, Teyla, Rodney…" She said inclining her head towards all of them, before smiling at John. "…and John."

"So," John said scratching the back of his head and looking at the floor to cover a grin. "Boy or girl?"

Elizabeth grinned before rubbing a hand over her stomach. "Well Fagen, my husband, hopes for a boy. I think he wants someone strong, you know, a leader type figure, but I don't know, I think a girl would be nice. What do you think?" She asked John as they led behind the group as they made their way back up the stairs.

"Girls can be leaders." John shrugged casually, trying to stop looking at her in amazement that she was actually there, in front of him, at arms length.

Elizabeth nodded thankfully. "That's what I told Fagen, but he doesn't seem to agree." Elizabeth laughed. "Finally someone who understands me."

"So," John said as he held the door entrance open for her. "Will your husband be arriving today?"

Elizabeth shook his head before stopping, as the rest of the party stopped obviously discussing something or waiting for something. "No, he had some trading or something, he will be here for the ceremony tomorrow though. Not here when needed." She waved her hand in the air and rolled her eyes. "Which isn't something new."

John smirked inwardly. Elizabeth may not have been able to remember any of the team, but, even under drug control, Fagen certainly hadn't got Elizabeth to fall head over heels in love with him.

"Something wrong? Brego said your lifestyle was practically paradise." John said intrigued.

Elizabeth allowed a small sad smile before slightly shrugging her shoulders. "It would appear paradise is a little boring and a little lonely. But enough about me, tell me about you and your…friends." Elizabeth said narrowing her eyes at Rodney, as he turned around to look at her for the tenth time. "Is he okay?"

"Who? Rodney? Oh yeah, he's just, well, he hit his head pretty hard as a child, probably ran into a wall or something, so he's always been a bit weird like that." John smirked and Elizabeth smiled back.

"Good to know."

"Hey, you want to go out into the market they got some great…market stuff."

"Well, I don't think I should really…" And then John gave her one of his flyboy grins.

"Why did I let you drag me out here." As she picked up some weird hairy object off a stall and inspected it.

"Because you looked like you were a little bored with the whole ceremony thing." John said, taking the hairy thing off her and placing it back on the stall, looking at it with disgust and wiping his hands on his trousers.

"Mmmm…and it doesn't start until tomorrow." Elizabeth sighed.

"Hey." He titled is head down to make eye contact with her. "Don't worry about whatever it is you are worrying about. Everything will turn out just great. Promise." Elizabeth smiled before kissing John on the cheek.

"Where were you during the first three months of having this baby? I could have used someone like you." Elizabeth grinned and linked arms with him.

John suddenly changed his demeanour into a much more serious one. "I'm here now, and I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to." She looked up at him and frowned slightly. He forced a cheeky grin. "But I've only known you a day, so just hit me if I'm coming on to strong." She grinned sincerely back before going wide-eyed and stopping.

"What's wrong? You're not, you know, giving birth, are you?" John said, panicking.

"No, no. Just the baby's kicking. Feel." She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her stomach and covered it with her on. "Do you feel that?" She said in awe looking down at her bump, as John couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Yeah." He sadly muttered. "I feel it…you know, after tomorrow's ceremony, you should come to Atlantis. Have a look round, if you want to, before you go back to your own planet."

Elizabeth grinned excitedly and nodded her head eagerly. "That would be wonderful, I could do with some time to myself before the birth. I'd love to…Fagen, on the other hand, he will not be happy. He's a very jealous man." Elizabeth said, shaking her head, as she realised she wouldn't be able to go.

"Well, you can just say your staying with allies that you know and Fagen trusts." John said casually.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at John. "I barely know you. I shouldn't be going anywhere with you. And I certainly shouldn't lie about it." John looked at the ground, slightly ashamed. "But the scary thing is, I am going to go because for some strange reason, I _do_ trust you. So, yeah, I will come." They both smiled. "You just better have a doctor on hand in case this little one decides to say 'hello' to this galaxy a little earlier than expected."

TBC…

HELP! That was crap! I don't particularly want to write the ceremony, but skip it and I want an argument with Fagen and Elizabeth! Please help! What to do! What to do!


	6. Love?

This is completely devoted to HeartyJessica for all her help, and yes, I did get your e-mail and thank you so much for all your ideas. I didn't use the same words, but your thoughts sparked (excuse the shippy pun) off some thoughts of my own. So I'm sending you lots of kisses over the web xxx So here's the next chapter! Enjoy + review!

Chapter 6: Love?

Elizabeth, the team and Brego and Chleck looked at the shimmering gate expectantly. Fagen was a day late and had missed the ceremony, but John had kindly taken his place, but Elizabeth knew her anger would be short-lived and replaced by Fagen's. Elizabeth sighed, she knew that Fagen was not going to be happy about her trip and it got to the point of annoyance. There was no mistake, she loved her husband…she was…sure of it, but she just felt she was missing out on something bigger than the peaceful life her people led and it was frustrating that she couldn't figure it out. She sneaked a glance at Colonel Sheppard standing next to her. He seemed a nice enough man, always very sweet and worried about her. Fagen worried about her too, but it wasn't 'are _you _okay?' It was always 'do you think the _baby _is okay?' and that hurt, but with Colonel Sheppard, this John character, he was thoughtful and funny and she just felt like she _owed_ him her trust. Before she had the chance to ponder on the man anymore, a different man walked through the gate.

"Elizabeth!" Fagen said, as he walked up to her, loving eyes never leaving hers, kissing her temple and then her belly. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile fondly, John on the other hand winced at the gesture. His hurt soon replaced at anger at the bastard who had stolen Elizabeth. "You were gone weren't even gone a moon cycle and I missed you so…" He trailed off as he saw John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla and Ronan, smiling venomously at him. He swallowed in shock; his perfect life of mother and child was in danger of coming to an end. Elizabeth was a mission, a vision that his mother had seen who would carry a child of such importance that the galaxy would never be the same again, but over the year he had known Elizabeth, and she, drugged up, had given her love willingly; he fell in love with her as well. He did not want it to be ripped away from him by the Atlanteans. He tried to regain his voice, but Chleck stepped in.

"Sorry, we forgot to introduce you, Fagen, these are our allies, the Atlanteans, and this is Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Teyla and Ronan. Friends, this is Fagen, the husband of dear Elizabeth and the baby's father."

Fagen was surprised when an open hand, not a fist, greeted him. "Hi there, you have a wonderful wife, your one lucky man." John said, smiling with gritted teeth. Elizabeth smiled appreciatively at John and slightly blushed, before addressing her husband.

"Fagen, John, well Colonel Sheppard, and his friends will be here for the rest of the day. Chleck and Brego were kind enough to complete the ceremony without you."

She raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry, but mother is busy preparing for the baby's birth and surely that is more important that some little ceremony." Brego and Chleck narrowed their eyes at Fagen, which did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth.

"That comment is not appreciated Fagen, especially in front of Brego and Chleck, the Maldrians worked hard for this, birth is a special thing and that is why _I_ wanted to come, that is why I wanted _you_ to come to this ceremony." She said angrily, before sighing, her voice saddened. "You said you would come with me."

"And I was going to, but there are more important matters-"

"Than the mother of your child being happy. Don't worry about it Fagen, John stepped in your place during the ceremony."

Fagen eyes snapped to a smug John Sheppard, giving a flyboy grin and a half "Perhaps you should thank him for doing that." Elizabeth said, astounded at her husband's rudeness.

"Thank you." Fagen hissed.

"Your welcome, it was a pleasure." John said cheerfully.

"And it'll be our pleasure when Elizabeth comes to stay with us for a few days." McKay said just as cheerfully. Elizabeth, John and Teyla all glared at Rodney, apart from Ronan who laughed at his stupidity.

"I believe the colonel's precise words were 'I want those lips slammed shut.' Were they not?" Teyla whispered, as Rodney mouthed a petty sorry at a furious John. John didn't want Elizabeth getting into trouble.

Fagen glared at his wife. "When did you plan on telling me this?"

Elizabeth glanced worriedly at John and the others and looked down at the ground nervously, trying to avoid her husband's gaze…and temper. "You've only just arrived, I was going to find the right moment."

Fagen smiled bitterly at the Maldrians and the Atlanteans. "Please excuse us, I'm just going to discuss something with my wife." He grabbed her arm roughly, before John took his hand off of her.

"Hey, don't you dare touch her! Otherwise-"

"John! Please, it's okay, I promise, it's okay." Elizabeth said pleadingly.

John slowly let go of Fagen and allowed him to take Elizabeth inside the Maldrian's home. Chleck and Brego bowed in their leave, as other Maldrians called them over.

Ronan watched them go. "I can go after them, if you want. I don't mind telling Fagen how to treat a woman properly."

Teyla lips curved upwards slightly. "Ronan, I don't think any of that would involve actually 'telling' him anything. Hurting Fagen, will leave Dr. Weir untrusting of us and that would lead her right back to him. It is best we allow them to have their marital argument in which she can come to us, or mostly Colonel Sheppard, for support."

John's head snapped in Teyla's direction at that comment. "Why mostly me?"

McKay rolled his eyes. "Well come on Sheppard, look at the two of you, you were all over each other yesterday, you obviously have feelings for the woman and I don't blame you. Elizabeth is wonderful, that's a given, and we all know the person she's going to come running to is you." McKay smirked.

"Hey!" John shouted, angered at Rodney's suggestion…or realisation. "She wouldn't have to come running to anyone if you had kept your big mouth shut!"

McKay held his hands up defensively. "Yeah, and I'm really sorry, but their little shouting match, could make her more inclined to stay with us for longer, don't you think?"

"I don't know," John softened, "but I know we have to get her back and, hopefully, she won't be kicking and screaming." The others nodded in agreement.

"Fagen! I don't understand the problem! You always want a chance to meet new potential allies and now I have found some wonderful people who are offering for me to stay in the Great City." Elizabeth sat down on a chair behind a table, as her husband paced, stopping to shout, on the other side.

"Yes! Alone, I might add! Have you lost your mind? You want to stay with strangers with no protection. Elizabeth, think about the baby!"

Elizabeth stood up angrily. "Why should I think about the baby, when everyone else does it constantly? Do you ever stop to think about me Fagen? Just once?"

Fagen stopped and stood opposite her, shocked. "Don't you care about this baby?"

"Of course I do," Elizabteh said softly as she came around the table to stand in front of him. "I _love_ this baby, our baby, but I feel as if you only love the baby and not me anymore. I know that's all Frega cares about"

Fagen took her hands. "Well, that's just a worried grandmother for you, but me, I love you more than anything else in this galaxy." He said with complete sincerity.

"Then if you love me, let me go, let me see this city, let me do this for me, for the baby. I want to go."

Fagen shook his head. "No." He tightened his grip on her hands.

Elizabeth sighed with frustration. "I'm sick of you telling me what to do Fagen! I'm done asking for everything! I'm taking a stand! I'm going, okay? With or without your permission!"

"No you're not!" He gripped on to her wrists strongly.

"Yes I am!" She said, trying to pull her hands free with no success. "Let go! I'm not arguing about this Fagen, I'm going! So let go of me! LET GO!" He pushed her on to the ground, still holding on to her wrists.

"You're not going." He said softly. "You're not going."

"Fagen, please." She whimpered. "You're hurting me. Get off of me!" She broke out of his grasp, got up and slapped him hard across the face. He turned back to her, furious. "Don't look at me like that Fagen, you had no right." She backed into the desk and slowly backed around it, as he approached her angrily.

"Leave me alone!" She said running to the door before he grabbed her wrist, slammed against the wall harshly, falling down to the ground again with the force. In tears, she tried to crawl, before he bent down, holding her neck and guiding her to stand up.

"You're not going." He repeated quietly. "I love you and you're not going."

And then he hit her, and hit her, over and over again, her terror-filled screams unheard by the Atlanteans in their rooms further along the hall.

TBC…

Bit of a cliffy! Tell me what you think and if you like! Poor Elizabeth! Give me suggestions please and lots and lots of reviews!


	7. Escape

Sorry it's been awhile, I was just so unsure how to approach the next chapter cause there were so many different possibilities. Thanks to all who reviewed, HeartyJessica who has been a huge help, and lots of love to all those at the 'Weir or Teyla?' forum post thing (I wonder what the answer to that question is) anyway on with chapter 7

Chapter 7: Escape

Elizabeth could barely breathe, as Fagen pinned her down to the ground. She kept slipping in and out of consciousness, but began to realise that Fagen was not hitting half as hard, or half as many times, as she tried to focus on his face all she could see was an expression of pain at what he had done. And she didn't understand. She didn't understand every time the thought of ending her marriage and running away popped into her head, there was like this trigger that convinced her stay and usually it would do its job and she would, but here she was, having the crap beaten out of her, and that trigger was making her feel love, love that wasn't there and love that Fagen didn't deserve.

Elizabeth snapped herself out of it and began to struggle. Fagen tightened his grasp and his look of anger resurfaced.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, before kneeing Fagen in the groin, causing him to fall to the floor in pain and let go of Elizabeth. Seeing this as her only chance, she ran to the door, but was stopped when he grabbed her arm and whirled her around. Elizabeth grabbed the vase off the corner table next to the door.

"You're not going any-" Fagen was instantly shut up by the vase connecting with his face. He fell to the ground and lay there still.

Elizabeth stood there in shock and didn't blink an eye when she dropped the vase and it smashed on to the ground. Tears fell down her face, as she realised what she had done…she had killed her husband. He wasn't moving and a small pool of blood was beginning to form around his head. And all she could do was stare…until she felt a searing pain in her lower stomach. She clutched her stomach and bent over in agony, as the pain subsided she slowly walked out the door, limping down the hallway. She ached all over. Her knee was killing her, her shoulder was extremely tender and she could tell her head was wet, with what she assumed was her own blood. She knocked on the first door she saw and was greeted by puzzled John Sheppard, which instantly turned into a concerned John Sheppard.

"Oh my God, come on, sit down on the bed…Teyla, Elizabeth's injured!" He called as he guided Elizabeth on to the bed.

Teyla, Ronan and Rodney all rushed in from another room. Teyla ran to Elizabeth side and started checking for injuries.

"What the hell happened?" John asked angrily.

Tears continuingly strained down Elizabeth's face, as she tried to talk between to sobs. "I told him…I wanted to go…and then, I don't know, he got angry…and he hit me and now…oh no…I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have-"

"Hey, sshh, sshh, it's okay, it's okay…"John tried to comfort her as she cried, stroking her hair. "I'm gonna fix this…"

"By killing the bastard?" Ronan offered.

Sheppard smiled dryly. "Great minds think alike, Chewy."

Rodney swallowed. "Is she gonna…"

Teyla smiled comfortingly at Rodney. "You must not worry, I think a lot of these wounds are quite superficial, many cuts and bruises, her knee and shoulder will need looking at by Dr. Beckett though. Colonel, I suggest we return to Atlantis as soon as possible."

Rodney nodded. "You heard the lady Sheppard, ASAP! On the double!"

Sheppard looked torn before receiving a demanding glare from Ronan. "Sure, but Teyla said they were superficial, so right after we kick her hubbie's ass, okay?"

Teyla frowned disapprovingly. "What would you get out of killing Fagen?"

Sheppard tilted his head to one side before turning to Ronan to let him answer.

"Satisfaction." Ronan grunted, like it was obvious. Sheppard nodded eagerly.

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her face and sniffed. "Well, I'm sorry, you're going to be very dissatisfied."

John sighed. "Elizabeth, come on, look at what he has done to you! He-"

Elizabeth finished he sentence for him. "Is already dead. I didn't mean to, I just…"

"It is alright. You did what you had to do under the circumstances." Teyla soothed. "May we go now?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Ronan said suspiciously.

"Because I believe Elizabeth is about to give birth soon." Teyla said calmly.

"What!" All the men in the room chorused.

"You mean, like here, like now, like she's already started labour, sort of contractions, kinda thing!" Rodney babbled.

"Yes," Teyla said impatiently, "But her waters have yet to break, so I suggest we leave…" She looked at the shocked men expectantly and sighed, "now!"

"Right, right, right…"Rodney said as he grabbed their things and Ronan and Sheppard helped Elizabeth off the bed.

"Let's go." And once all their things were collected, they slowly made their way to the gate and back to Atlantis, with a letter of thanks left for their hosts and an apology for the dead body in Elizabeth's room.

TBC….

A bit short I realise, but the next chapter will be better I promise, mainly because I actually know what is going to happen in it! xxx kit


	8. Old and new arrivals

Hi guys, sorry it's been awhile…or has it been awhile? I don't know…I've lost track. I hope you enjoy and I would love lots of reviews if that not too much to ask? Everybody nods and mouths 'we will review' Good, good…I'm glad you've got all your heads screwed on properly.

Chapter 8: Old and new arrivals

As the team and Elizabeth arrived in Atlantis, Elizabeth screamed as another contraction hit her. Colonel Caldwell quickly made his way down the stairs in complete shock, just like everyone else in the gateroom.

"Colonel?" He asked questioningly to Sheppard.

"Colonel, as you can see she is need of medical attention…" said John nodding his head to Elizabeth holding on to Rodney's arms, as tried to teach her Lamar's breathing techniques with little success.

"You can do it, hee hee huu, hee hee-"

"Doctor!" Elizabeth panted. "You are not helping!"

Rodney's eyes slightly widened in shock, before turning to Ronan. "I don't want to do this anymore, take over."

Ronan raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Rodney rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Please…" he stressed.

Colonel Caldwell shook his head slightly at the team's behaviour and signalled for one of the guards to call for Dr. Beckett, before walking up to Elizabeth and smiling.

"Dr. Weir, I realise that…well, this is not what I expected your return to be like, but-" Caldwell started. Elizabeth tightened her grip on Ronan's forearms during another contraction and then looked up to Caldwell, breathing heavily, in confusion.

John quickly stepped in. "Errr…Colonel, Dr. Weir isn't with us, she decided to stay on Atlantis, but this is Elizabeth, she's friends with the guys back on the planet we just came from, she is married to Fagen, Fagen of the Believers."

"Was" Rodney quickly corrected, as he also stood in front of Caldwell with Sheppard.

"Right…was" John agreed. "She _was_ a happy, pregnant and married woman and we _just met her_." John said pointedly at Caldwell. Caldwell nodded slightly in the understanding of what Sheppard was saying.

"…And now she's a not-so-happy pregnant widow." Rodney continued.

"McKay!" John snapped. "Some respect please!"

"What happened to her husband?" Caldwell asked in curiosity. Elizabeth looked desperately at Teyla, scared she was to be punished.

"Fagen died quite suddenly…" Teyla said sympathetically.

"From a blow to the head." Rodney finished. Sheppard glared at Rodney again and he held his hands up defensively. "Hey! She said it herself!"

"MCKAY!"

"What's all this shouting I hear!" Carson said in annoyance, as he ran into the control room with a nurse pushing a wheelchair. "Elizabeth…" He gasped, stunned.

Teyla smiled. "Yes, that's right, her name is Elizabeth, we met her for the first time on the planet…I believe she is about to have a baby." Carson frowned before receiving a lot of stares from Teyla, Sheppard and Ronan and nodded.

"I see, okay love, if you could just sit down here, we'll wheel you right down to the infirmary, alright?" Carson said gently helping Elizabeth to sit down. Ronan started pushing the wheelchair in the direction of the infirmary before the nurse had a chance.

"Excuse me sir, I was just about to-" The nurse started to protest, but was silenced with a glare by Ronan. She swallowed. "Dr. Beckett, I'll prepare for the delivery."

"Right." Carson agreed as he started walking quickly with Ronan, before calling back to the rest of the team. "I'll do your post check-ups later!"

McKay exhaled deeply. "Wow! I'm not even the one having the thing and I'm dead on my feet! Geez, that's gotta hurOW!" Rodney shouted in pain, as John smacked on the back of his head.

"You and your mouth McKay! Permission to go to the infirmary, sir." John asked Caldwell.

Caldwell nodded. "I don't see why not, but after you quickly fill me in on everything that happened on that planet." John was about to object before Caldwell raised a hand. "Colonel, she's in labour, I'm sure she wouldn't have had the baby after a five minute review."

Sheppard nodded and followed him up the stairs.

"Unbelievable!" Rodney said in shock and turned to Teyla. "Can you believe him? What a child! Smacking people on the back of their heOW! What the hell was that for!" Rodney shouted, rubbing the back of his head, as Teyla repeated Sheppard's same action.

"I believe that was for you being an…what is it you say? Oh yes…an ass." Teyla smiled innocently.

"Suuuure, pick on the nice guy, the guy who wouldn't hurt a fly," Teyla began to take off her vest and headed out of the gateroom. "Oh that's right! Don't listen to me when I'm talking! I'm only the cleverest man in, oh I don't know, the whole freaking universe." Rodney turned, looking at other people in the gateroom, some shaking their heads in disapproval and other whispering and looking at him. Rodney shook his head in disgust. "No respect, I get no respect…typical, Mr. Nice Guy gets zero love from everyone just because I'm nice…Mr. Nice….Mr. Nice Guy…" he mumbled as he left the gateroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_4 hours later_…..

"One more push lassie! That's all! You can do it!" Carson shouted over Elizabeth's screaming as she squeezed John's hand and pushed as hard as she could.

"I can't, I can't, please, I don't want to do this anymore…I'm tired…" Elizabeth pleaded and looked at John.

John smiled at her reassuringly and moved some of the hair sticking to her forehead. "Come on, you're so close…I _know_ you can do this, now push!"

_4 minutes and a lots of screaming later_ ….

"I'm happy to say…" as Carson passed the blanket-wrapped baby to a worn-out Elizabeth, "you've got yourself a beautiful baby daughter."

Elizabeth smiled overjoyed as she held her new baby. "Hello, little one…how are you doing?"

"Because your mother's not so hot right now, because she had to squeeze you out of her." John cooed at the baby. Elizabeth shook her head in amusement and held the baby out to John. "I can hold her?" John said in shock.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, you can hold her." She said obviously. "What shall we call her?"

John raised his eyebrows and adjusted his eyes from the baby to Elizabeth. "What shall _we _call her? Mmmm…how about Rodney?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, unamused. While Ronan and Teyla stood at the end of the bed and laughed. Rodney, however, scoffed.

"I'm kidding…what about Anna? My first crush was called Anna."

"Crush?" Elizabeth said, unfamiliar with the word. John looked up at her and sighed inwardly. He had temporarily forgot that this wasn't the same Elizabeth he knew, well, she was, she just had memory problems at the moment. John was about to explain before Elizabeth stopped him.

"Doesn't matter. Anna…I like it, no I love it, Anna. Is that your name?" She asked to baby. "Huh? Do we like that name?" The baby smiled.

"Look, she smiled." John said in amazement at the rest of the team. Teyla smiled at Ronan, who returned it.

While Rodney rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "Probably wind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You stupid stupid boy! How could you lose your temper?" Freya shouted at her son in her room.

"Never mind my temper! I nearly lost my life!" Fagen shouted back.

Freya crossed her arms. "Well that wouldn't have happened if you had just smiled at Sheppard sweetly instead of shouting at the girl. Now, they have her in Atlantis and, more importantly, her child." She said spitefully at her son.

Fagen scowled. "She's not due to give birth for another month."

"Well then, we'll have to wait at least a month."

Fagen frowned. "But then she would have had the baby already."

"Exactly. One baby is easier to take, then a woman with child. I don't care about Elizabeth, what I want is the baby! Then, if she gets in the way, we won't have to think twice about killing her." Frega smiled evilly.

Fagen eyes widened. "Mother, please, once the baby is born, he or she will need a mother to love it and care for it and-"

"Please, I can do all of those things," Freya eyed her son suspiciously. "You've really fallen in love with that woman, haven't you?" Fagen looked down at the ground, ashamed. Freya lifted her son's chin to look at him and shook her head in disappointment. "Fagen…I haven't been giving Elizabeth tea every morning to help the baby grow and keep her 'at peace.' Without drinking the tea everyday, she _will_ start to remember. And in a month, she will know of her life on Atlantis. She won't want to come back to us, she won't want to be a Believer again and she most _certainly _won't want to be your wife. She doesn't love you Fagen. She made herself believe that she loved you, because she thought she was your wife and it was her duty to do so."

Fagen shook his head, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Freya sighed angrily. "Fagen! All you need to worry about is your unborn child, forget about Elizabeth! You are lucky to be alive, thank the Ancestors that Chleck found you when he did. Now, go, rest…" she opened the door for Fagen, "while I figure out about we are going to get back that child."

TBC….

Any reviews and ideas would be very very welcome! Kit xxx


	9. Realisations

Sorry it's been awhile. Hopefully this more shippy chapter will make up for it. (Sparky, of course.)

Chapter 9: Realisations

"Arrgh! Rodney, would you stop dropping it!" John shouted angrily as Rodney dropped the crib on his foot for the fifth time.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm sure a crib shouldn't weigh so much, I mean, this thing is huge. You do realise that it is the baby and not Elizabeth that will be sleeping in this thing, don't you?" Rodney sarcastically snapped as they gently, well, as gently as possible, put the crib down in the nursery.

Since Anna had been born, Elizabeth was stuck in the infirmary and John had gone out of his way to find quarters, quite near to his own, big enough to have suitable living space, a nice bathroom and a couple of bedrooms for both mother and child. During the last couple of days, John had retrieved lots of furniture items from the mainland, which the Athosians had kindly offered, along with lots of baby clothes, but had failed to keep in mind that he couldn't carry everything by himself. And so, he went to his team for help. Well, he had gone to Ronan for help, but he had said that he couldn't, as he had agreed to train some of the military, and then he had gone to Teyla, but she had promised to help the Athosians with their crops. So, as the last and only resort, he asked Rodney, and now he was kicking himself for it, with the temptation to kick Rodney instead, slowly, but steadily, getting stronger.

"Rodney, please, can you just…stop! Look at this place…" He said in amazement, as they walked back into the fully decorated and furnished living space. "I was born to decorate, seriously, I should have been an interior designer; this place is amazing."

Rodney turned to his grinning friend in disappointment. "Honestly Colonel, could your head get any bigger? Why do some people have to be so full of themselves?" Rodney shook his head.

Sheppard stopped grinning and faced Rodney before raising an eyebrow and leaving the room.

"What?" Rodney asked as he followed Sheppard out of the room. "What was with the eyebrow?"

"Nothing, Rodney, even your complete lack of self-awareness is not going to put a downer on my day." John said cheerfully.

"Really," Rodney said sceptically, "because I can easily…whoa, what do you mean 'lack of self-awareness'?"

"Yes really," John replied, ignoring his question, "because I'm taking Elizabeth to dinner."

"I see." Rodney commented suggestively as they rounded a corner. John stopped.

"What do you mean 'I see'?" John said warningly.

"Hey, if you're not gonna tell me about the self-awareness thing I don't see why I should-" John glared at Rodney, McKay rolled his eyes. "Fine. It just seems you and Elizabeth have been getting very _close_ over this last week, that's all."

"Meaning?" John asked, as he started walking again and Rodney quickly caught up.

"Meaning even though she can't remember anything, it doesn't mean that you and her in any sort of relationship would not be seriously frowned upon. She's not in leader mode, John, hence the fact she is completely open and allows all of us to get to know her a lot more intimately, I mean look at her and Teyla, in these last couple of days, they've become like sisters, it's just crazy, I mean-"

"Rodney!" John effectively cut Rodney off. "Your point?"

"That's she been completely open and is willing to develop far more intimate relationships with all of us…" Rodney said obviously, "…especially you."

Rodney stopped as they came to the infirmary's entrance. "Just be careful Sheppard. I mean you wouldn't be like this with Elizabeth if she was, you know, remembering everything. You wouldn't have attempted a relationship before this whole thing…" Rodney said, surprised by Sheppard's distant gaze and silent answer. "…would you?"

John snapped out of it and smiled at Rodney. "Of course not." He clapped a hand of Rodney's back. "Thanks for the help, Rodney. When I'm a famous designer, I'll be sure to dedicate by book of '50 ways to brighten up your home' to you."

Rodney grinned. "You do that. And when I get the Noble Prize, I'll…" He trailed off, shook his head and started to walk way. "What am I kidding? The only person I'll be dedicating my Noble Prize to is me!"

John smiled at his friend's familiar arrogance, as he entered the infirmary, but stopped in his tracks, as he was blessed with one heck of a sight. Elizabeth was holding her baby, holding Anna's hand and smiling when her daughter started to smile herself.

"Hello Anna, aren't you the most beautiful thing in the world, yes you are…" She whispered, as she stroked her baby's head lovingly.

"She obviously gets her looks from her mother." John smiled softly, as Elizabeth looked up in surprise and blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Hey…" Elizabeth smiled.

"Hey, may I?" John indicated to her bed.

"Please," Elizabeth nodded. John sat on the edge of the bed and just as he was about to ask, Elizabeth read his mind and handed Anna over to him.

John grinned like a kid in a candy store, as he held Anna. "Hey kid, how you doing? I hope you've good for your mum while I've been gone." John looked up at Elizabeth.

"Hasn't cried once."

"Not once," John said in exaggerated amazement to Anna, "Wow, you are a good girl."

Elizabeth smiled at the sight before her, unsure whether to tell John her news right there. Over the last couple of days, Elizabeth had started to remember things. When Carson talked of certain medical terms, she had understood, when Rodney had mentioned technical equipment, she had known what they were used for and when she went for a walk with Anna, she had passed strangers in the halls and known their names without much thought. Over the last couple of days, memories had come flooding back to her and she knew that she Dr. Elizabeth Weir, world-renowned diplomat or 'the White House's favourite', as the military called her. She remembered Earth and Atlantis and had a vague idea about what her life had been like, but all the memories weren't there…yet. She couldn't wait to tell John the huge news, but decided to wait till John took her out to dinner. 'His treat', he had told her. John's voice drew Elizabeth out of her own thoughts.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, why don't we go to dinner now? Carson can't wait for some along time with this critter…" John rolled his eyes at himself, "Sorry, critter is just, it's like a term that's used to-"

Elizabeth smiled. "It's okay, I know what it is."

"Oh…" John said surprised, as he handed Anna over to one of the nurses and took Elizabeth's hand and dragged her out of the infirmary. "I didn't realise it was a common term with the Believers."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Elizabeth entered John's quarters, she gasped at the sight before her. A dinner for two; the table covered with a white cloth, candles lit and flowers in a vase, similar to orchids, in the centre.

"It's beautiful, John." She turned to look at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said sincerely, kissing her temple and embracing her. "But you should see your quarters, I'm not gonna lie to you, I've got some sort of gift."

Elizabeth laughed and looked up at him, without moving out of their cuddle and replied seriously. "You certainly do."

"Yeah, well…" He coughed awkwardly, not knowing how to receive the compliment. He released his hold and held out a chair for Elizabeth. She sat down graciously and smiled in thanks. He then sat down himself in the chair opposite and revealed her plate of food. Sandwiches. Turkey sandwiches.

"How romantic…" She said sarcastically.

"Hey." He said, feigning offence. "There are limited choices in the mess hall, I worked with what I had."

"And picked _your_ favourite meal." She raised an eyebrow and unfolded her napkin to lie it on her lap.

"Yes, and picked _my_ favourite meal." He watched her unfold the napkin, slightly taken aback at how she knew how to use it, but was interrupted by her voice before she had the chance to reply.

"I wanted to thank you John. You have been…amazing. Everything you've done, you've really made me and Anna feel welcome. You didn't have to be so kind, but you were, are, and for that I will forever be grateful." She said, eyes brimming with tears.

John reached out to grasp her hand with his own to comfort her. "Hey, don't go crying on me now, this is supposed to be a happy evening." She smiled through the tears, but after the last week she had turned into a bit of an emotional wreck and she was finally letting go.

John's eyes widened at the shock of Elizabeth Weir crying in front of him. Firstly, because the Elizabeth Weir he knew wouldn't cry in front of anyone, in the risk of that leader mask cracking and secondly, he hadn't a clue how to deal with women, any woman, sobbing her eyes out.

"Ssssh, don't cry, hey, um…oh geez…" He got up from his seat and came around the table to bend down in front of her. "Look," He said, grabbing her napkin and wiping away her tears, "I know this is difficult…you've just had a baby, you're adjusting to a new home, your husband is…well, he's not available right now, and so you're entitled to be a complete mess." John smiled, as Elizabeth let out a small laugh. "See, there you go, I want to see that gorgeous smile you got…"

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. "You've said that before…"

"What?" John said in confusion. "No, I haven't…"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, you have, you said, 'look at that gorgeous smile' and then you said something else, I can't pinpoint the memory, but you have…" She trailed off, as the tears stopped coming and she took the napkin to wipe away the tears properly.

"I don't…" John's jaw dropped in realisation, "Oh my God, you're remembering things…"

Elizabeth grinned. "Most things, actually…and I remember that I really missed you."

John smiled softly. "I missed you too, you should have told me early, I mean, have you remembered everything or what?" He left the question hanging, waiting for her to fill in the blanks.

"I can remember my whole life, it's just particular memories that are still floating about, but always hit me at unexpected times, you know…." She stopped as she noticed John's staring. "What? Why are you staring?"

John smiled sheepishly. "Oh nothing…" He stood up and scratched the back of his neck.

"What?" She stood up herself. "You can tell me if something's bothering you."

John looked uncertain, before taking a deep breath and replying quickly. "I really wanna kiss you right now."

Elizabeth grinned and blushed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." John smiled nervously.

"Well, let me save you the trouble…" She pulled his neck down, so her lips could connect with his own. The kiss was sweet and tender, but as it became more heated, a memory came rushing into Elizabeth's mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A little more than a year ago…._

"No, John…" Elizabeth said, breaking the kiss. "We can't and you know it."

John ran a hand through his hair. "This is so not fair."

Elizabeth smirked. "Well, don't you sound like a mature adult." She commented sarcastically.

"Well, it's not!" John shouted seriously. "I have _never _had a proper relationship with a woman, well yeah, maybe a relationship, but not one with any feelings, just with lots of sex and lots of…well, that's about it, but no feelings. And now, I find myself falling head over heels over you, and you're so not my type. I mean you're funny, intelligent, witty, sweet, kind, beautiful with a beautiful laugh and a gorgeous smile…" John's anger released, as Elizabeth blushed and smiled. He smiled lovingly. "I mean, look at that gorgeous smile, and because of some stupid, stupid rules, I can't be with the first and last woman I love." He sighed.

Elizabeth felt butterflies in her stomach. "The woman you love?"

John's eyes widened at his confession, before smiling. "Well, yeah…kinda," Elizabeth grinned as she took a step towards him. "Don't be getting any ideas though, I'm not one of these girly, sissy-" He was silenced with a small kiss on the lips.

"Just leave it for now, John. We've got awhile yet, I mean there are no particular rules, as I'm not military, but while the IOA are hovering over our heads, we just…can't. Let's just wait…a few months." Elizabeth tried to compromise.

"A few months?" John whined. "You've got to be kidding with me?"

Elizabeth smiled seductively. "Aren't I worth it?"

"Yeah, I guess." John relented. "But this is so not fair." He huffed.

"You said that already." Elizabeth stated as she walked to the balcony doors to go inside.

"Yeah, I know, I'm five, whatever." John sulked, as he followed a chuckling Elizabeth back inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Present time…._

Elizabeth stopped kissing John as the memory faded away. She grinned.

"What?" John said impatiently, annoyed at the kiss being ended. He smiled curiously. "Okay, now look who's staring…"

She kept grinning. "You love me."

John raised an eyebrow. "You got that from a kiss." John said sceptically.

"No silly. You said it on the balcony, you said I was the first and last woman you love."

John smiled back at her, as he remembered. "Aaah, you remember that do you?"

Elizabeth nodded and grinned, kissing him again and then looking at him seriously. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked puzzled.

"Running off with those people, getting married, getting pregnant-"

"Hey. You were so obviously drugged and as for the 'getting pregnant part', you love Anna, you don't have to be sorry for that for my sake." He cupped her cheek.

"I know. But if I was gonna have a child, I guess I would have liked it to, well, you know, be with you." Elizabeth confessed.

"Yeah, well, Anna's gonna need a father figure and well, I can pretty much do anything so…" He looked at her expectantly.

"That'll be great." She kissed him on the cheek with thanks.

"And anyway," He smiled deviously, "I think I can help you out with the next one…" He said guiding her to the bedroom.

"The next one?" She raised an eyebrow. "Getting ahead of yourself there, aren't you?"

"Maybe, I agree, we'll wait." John nodded, before pulling her into a heated kiss. "But, I'm gonna need practise all the same." And before Elizabeth had a chance to reply, John's lips crashed on to hers again.

TBC….

Hope you liked. That was a very shippy chapter. Please Review! Please! I need ideas about what to do with Freya and Fagen, I have some ideas, but input would be greatly appreciated. Lots of love, hugs and kisses Kit xx


	10. Beauty of Brego and a Breast Pump

Hello, I'm back again. Continually review…because I need reviews. Anyway, on we go…..

Chapter 10: Beauty of Brego and a Breast Pump

"Soooooooo…" Rodney began, as he sat down, with a full tray of food, at one of the mess hall tables opposite John and Elizabeth, who was holding Anna, while in between Ronan and Teyla. "Memories back, red shirt back," Rodney pointed a fork at Elizabeth's attire, "Any chance I'll be able to say 'leader back', because not that I don't like Caldwell or anything, cause I…well, I don't, but you got to understand that I have very specific needs that need-"

"Hey Rodney!" John interrupted in annoyance. "This is just maternity leave, okay?" Rodney opened his mouth to speak before closing it and nodding his head, reluctantly albeit. "Right?" John looked at Elizabeth desperately for conformation.

Elizabeth smiled. "Right."

"But come on!" Rodney spoke up again in frustration. "It's been what…a month and a half, maybe even two. Two months! I mean surely you've had another 'mother and daughter time'," he made speech marks in the air, "to last a lifetime. I don't see why-" Yet again, Rodney was interrupted, this time by Ronan clamping his hand over his mouth.

"What's that?" Ronan said in interest.

"This?" Elizabeth held up the bottle she had been feeding Anna with.

"Yeah." Ronan said stuffing some food into his mouth with one of his hands, (the other was still tightly attached to Rodney's face.)

Teyla smiled at Ronan. "I noticed it as well, I don't understand its purpose."

Sheppard looked at Ronan and Teyla, diverting his gaze between the two of them, puzzled. "You do know babies need feeding too, right?"

Ronan and Teyla simultaneously glared at John. "We are not stupid," Rona scowled, "It's just women that I've seen with babies use their…" Ronan waggled his finger at Elizabeth's chest. "And that's the reason why they're bigger now than they were before." Ronan said smugly at his apparent knowledge.

Elizabeth raised an amused eyebrow as she lifted Anna up and rubbed her back to be burped. John also raised an eyebrow in shock. "Noticed that did you?"

"What Ronan is…attempting to say," Teyla said calmly, "is that women have no choice, in this galaxy, but to feed their children naturally."

Elizabeth grinned mischievously. "Yes, but us guys, have this magical piece of equipment that we call the 'breast pump'! Trust me, I tried natural and if Rodney wants maternity leave to be over as soon as possible, well then…the bottle is the way to go."

At the mention of his name, Rodney brought everyone to his attention by making noises and pointed at Ronan's hand. John smirked. "I think he's learned his lesson, you can let go now." Ronan smiled innocently and, without releasing his hand from Rodney's pie hole, began to eat some pie of his own. "Ronan…" John said warningly. Rodney continued to make noises.

Teyla sighed. "Ronan, you can let go." She said trying to pry his hand off Rodney.

Elizabeth's eye widened. "Look at him, he's paling. Rodney, don't pass out on us now, just focus on my voice."

Telya, and John both got out of their seats and started pulling at Ronan's arm, while Elizabeth, with Anna, sunk slightly into her chair, as everyone in the mess hall started to take an interest in the squirming chief scientist.

"Ronan, let go of Dr. McKay this instant!"

"Chewy! I'm only gonna tell you once, otherwise I am getting the scissors and you'll be saying 'bye bye dreadlocks' before Rodney's even passed out, d'you hear me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, John entered Elizabeth's quarters. As John spent most of his time there, day and night, the need of polite knocking had been forgotten about long ago. He smiled at his work; he just couldn't get over what a great job he had done with the place.

"Admiring your work?" Elizabeth smirked, as she lent against her bedroom doorway.

John turned to her and smiled. "As a matter of fact I was. Where is the cutest kid in any galaxy?"

"In the best decorated nursery in any galaxy-"

He grinned and interrupted. "You know how to stroke my ego."

"-Asleep." She finished.

"What?" John whined. "All that baby does is eat, poop and sleep."

"Not unlike you." Elizabeth said, pushing herself the doorway and walking up to John. He narrowed his eyes at her. "That _and _saving Atlantis from everything that the Pegasus has to throw at us."

He grinned. "That's what it says in the job description." He planted a light kiss on her lips, before pulling her in by her hips and making it more passionate.

Elizabeth smiled as she kissed him, before pulling her head back, as she remembered something.

She smiled at the worried look on his face. "Don't worry, I just forgot to tell you, that well, Chleck and Brego have invited me and Anna for a ceremony."

"A ceremony." John repeated sceptically.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Problem?"

"Well, yeah there is if you think you and Anna are going offworld." John said, like it was obvious.

"I used to go offworld all the time when I was pregnant." Elizabeth shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Liz, it's too dangerous and you know it." He took a step away from her, rubbed a hand over his face and muttered quietly. "You have to remember you're not with the Believers anymore."

Elizabeth sighed and stepped forward to grasp one of his hands to get some eye contact. "I know I'm not. But even though I thought I had a different life I was still me, and Chleck and Brego were very good allies and trustworthy friends. I have much faith in my safety on their planet, as I did on the Believers' planet, and as I do on Atlantis. To Fagen's annoyance, I participated in a lot of the traditions of Brego's people and their people had _this_ ceremony planned out months ago, just like the one you took part in. I mean, Caldwell has made sure you are good allies with them, right?"

John nodded. Elizabeth smiled softly. "See?…I realise you have concerns, but Chuck showed me a message this morning from Chleck, and due to the recent events, he believes that this ceremony is important to support the alliance between them and Atlantis. And, just for the record, after hearing about how Fagen had attacked me on my last stay, they have broken all ties with the Believers."

John gave a little smile at hearing that. "Those guys always said they liked you better." Elizabeth smiled back and looked at John expectantly. "Okay, Fine…" Elizabeth grinned and started to kiss John continuously, "But first…sign of…trouble…" He said between kisses, "and we are soooo….oooo…out of there…and who the hell is this Chuck guy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Freya grinned as she flung her son's door open.

Fagen got out of bed quickly, worriedly. "What? What's wrong?"

"I've had a vision! Prepare some of the followers, it would appear Brego's people will be having some guests."

TBC……..

Hope you liked, please, please, please review!


	11. A baby, a truth, some blood

Sorry it's been awhile, but with all the schoolwork, free time to write this is few and far between. Hope you like.

Chapter 11: A baby, a truth, some blood

"There is nothing more precious than a child." Chleck said lovingly, as he fawned over Anna, sitting down in a chair and holding the sleeping child in his arms.

Brego chuckled. "You are such a woman, Chleck." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and Brego's chuckling subsided before taking on a very serious tone. "Which is nothing to be ashamed of. Come, come Elizabeth." Brego changed the subject and guided Elizabeth to one of the many balconies of the house. "Tell me all of what has happened. We were most worried about you."

Sheppard frowned as Brego led Elizabeth on to one of the balconies. It wasn't that he didn't trust Brego or Chleck or any others on the planet, he just didn't trust fate, which had a horrible knack for landing him and others around him in trouble…which is something he really didn't want to happen while Elizabeth and Anna were off-world. But he would be lying if he hadn't enjoyed the ceremony and the parties that followed, he looked fondly at Chleck trying to amuse a completely zonked out baby, he really had fallen in love with the little girl over the last couple of months and he always felt extremely pleased with himself when only _he_ could stop her from crying.

John was now living full time with Elizabeth in her quarters and he was really starting to feel needed for more than just saving Atlantis. He had a family, who he loved more than anything, and Elizabeth and he had become a real couple, going out for meals, watching crappy movies, watching the two moons in the night's sky come up as the sun set, amusing two Rodney McKay's together, defending Atlantis from the Wraith…okay, so not every Earth couple could relate to their relationship, but the basis was the same. As he smiled at _his_ daughter in jolly, bubbly Chleck's arms, he stifled the urge to roll his eyes, as Rodney pulled him out from his thoughts.

"What you smiling at?" Rodney demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know," John smirked before grimacing at Rodney, who was stuffing his face with many of the planet's delicacies.

"What?" Rodney said puzzled at the look of disgust of the Colonel's face, before shrugging it off and having another bite. "Sooooo, what you thinking about?"

"Why do you care?" John said in annoyance.

Rodney finished his mouthful and licked his fingers. "Because there is nothing to do on this planet but eat, since all the parties have ended." Rodney sulked.

John raised an eyebrow. "Well you seem to having that eating thing down." John looked around to see Ronan and Teyla talking privately, and very seriously, in the corner on the room. "Hey, what d'you suppose they're chatting about?"

"Maybe they're _lovers_." Rodney grinned at his own joke and then looked over at the pair, before looking at an obviously interested John. "Why do you care?" John glared at Rodney.

"Do you have to copy what I say, cause it is really starting to bug me?"

"Excuse me!" Rodney said in indignation. "I _never_ copy what you say! How could I when you can barely string a sentence together!"

John opened his mouth to retaliate, but shut it quickly as he realised the only come back he could think of was 'do not!'

"Jerk." Sheppard scowled under his breath.

"Jerk." Rodney muttered as well.

"There you go again, you just can't help yourself!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're daughter is truly beautiful, Elizabeth, just like her mother." Brego smiled.

"Thank you, Brego." Elizabeth blushed.

"Hopefully, her father won't be a problem anymore." Brego lent on the balcony.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chelck stood up and gently laid Anna in the temporary crib they had given her during her stay. He made his way to a still bickering Rodney and John.

"Anyone would think you want to be like me?" John said crossing his arms.

"Oh yes…" Rodney said sarcastically, "a one-colour dress code, untameable hair, and the intelligence and attention span of a peanut, yes I can see why I would want to be you."

"Excuse me." Chleck gently interrupted. Rodney and John quickly glared at each other before turning their attention to the Chleck. "I will go see that all of the gifts for mother and child that we presented to you have been packed, before your return in a few hours."

Sheppard smiled in gratitude. "Thank you Chleck, for everything, it was really kind, thank you."

"You are most welcome." Chleck bowed and addressed Dr. McKay. "Sorry to overhear, but even though Colonel Sheppard _may_ have the intelligence of a…peanut, as you say, his heart is pure and his polite manners unquestionable." He smiled and departed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth frowned. "What do you mean 'hopefully'? There's no 'hopefully about it."

Brego turned to a confused Elizabeth and patted her hand. "I know it is best to be optimistic, but it is always better to be safe, although we made it very clear to him that he and his people are not welcome here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'His heart is pure?'" Rodney repeated in disgust. John smirked smugly. "You have got to be kidding with me? Excuse me? Chlock? Chleck? Whatever your name is, I think you must be thinking of someone else." Rodney said, as his quickly left John's side and left the room in search of Chleck. John chuckled, but his chuckling died down when his saw the looks of an approaching Ronan and Teyla.

"What?" John asked immediately. "What's wrong?"

Teyla looked cautiously at Ronan, who nodded, and then looked back at John. "Ronan and I both agree that some things have not…added up since we got here." Teyla used the Earth phrase with some hesitance. "Something is not right…we must leave."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But Fagen's dead." Elizabeth said, unsure of herself.

Brego lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? When did this happen?"

"Here! It happened here!" A voice getting nervously high. "I hit him over the head and I went with John and…" She trailed off, as Brego looked at her gravely. "He's not dead is he?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

McKay continually walked down the corridor, asking people where Chleck had gone. As he got further down the corridor, there were less people to ask and when he saw a door on the left, unlocked and slightly open, he assumed it was where he had gone. He opened the door, completely unprepared for what he was about to see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth anxiously opened the doors to re-enter the room where the others were. In near tears, she walked over to the crib where Anna was.

John checked his gun and vest pack, and grabbed their things quickly. Brego re-entered the room, looking quite solemn. "We're leaving." John said sharply.

"Elizabeth told you the news then."

John looked at Brego briefly in confusion before turning to Elizabeth. "What news?"

Elizabeth looked up from her daughter. "Fagen…he's alive."

Teyla and Ronan looked at John for a signal as to what to do next. "That's it, get your stuff, Elizabeth take Anna, we are going now! Where's Rodney?"

Brego, shocked by Sheppard's sudden outburst, held his hands up in an effort to calm him down. "You are save here. Do not worry."

"Where is Rodney?" John tried to say calmly.

Teyla walked over to Brego. "We are not save, and neither are you. You told us yesterday that allies had come here to give you food for the ceremony and that these people left immediately."

Brego nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, we did not want strangers, even though allies of us, to stay, in case they made you feel…uneasy."

"But before the ceremony we saw more than twelve people dressed in brown in the small temple near the shore." Ronan inputted.

Brego shook his head. "That is not possible, everyone knows that _only_ the colour of the heavens, the colour white, can be worn in the temple."

Teyla titled her head. "Yes, but do people of other worlds know that?"

"Look, I don't care!" John shouted. "Let's find Rodney and get out of here! If Teyla and Chewy are creeped out, that is enough for me, we have been here two days, that is long enough!"

"The Maltis would never wish harm against us, they have been faithful allies for over ten years." Brego said in defence.

Elizabeth's head snapped up. "I know them." She turned to look at John, worriedly. "The Believers have been allies with the Maltis for centuries, many of the Believers are connected by marriage and blood."

"So they're one big freaking happy family! Teyla, Ronan, you're with me! We are finding Rodney and then getting off this damn rock!" John stormed out of the room and Ronan and Teyla quickly followed.

Brego sat down on one of the chairs, before his eyes widened in shock. "Gero."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

McKay nearly threw up at the sight of all the blood in the room. His eyes fixed on Chleck's cold, hard, dead ones as he sat, lifeless, in a chair in the middle of the room. Secured by restraints, cloth tied around his mouth and three knives sticking out of his chest as the sound of dripping continued to add to the pool of blood on the floor, McKay realised he had never seen something so…horrifying in all his life.

"Hello, Dr. McKay." A man, with some sort of thick accent, stepped out of the shadows wiping the blood of a knife clean with a handkerchief. "I am Gero, head interrogator of the Malti people. My dear Freya tells me that her little grandchild is not in her son's possession. We were hoping we could have a small…discussion." Two more men stepped out of the shadows, middle-aged, very much like this Gero character, both smirking at Rodney. "Let's say we find you another chair."

TBC….

I hope you still like it, please, please review, it would mean a lot to me xx kit.


	12. Distractions and Realisations

Hey, it's me again! Please remember to review and tell me what you think. Hope you like. Kit xx

Chapter 12: Distractions and Realisations

"I knew it was a bad idea to come here!" John vented his anger as he stormed down the corridor.

Teyla and Ronan both quickened their paces to keep up with him, while keeping a safe distance. "Has he not heard of stealth?" Ronan whispered in annoyance.

Teyla raised an eyebrow at Ronan. "If you wish to point that out to him, then, as the Earthlings say, be my guest."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brego paced the room nervously, forcing Elizabeth to slowly lose her patience.

"Please Brego! Stop! Just…stop." Elizabeth said tiredly and rubbed her hand over her face.

Brego nodded quickly and sat down, before quickly jumping up again. Elizabeth sighed; all his nervous energy was not helpful in calming her own nerves.

"We should leave." Brego stated suddenly.

Elizabeth gaze quickly met his own. "What? Why? We should stay here until John gets back, trust me, it's safer."

"No…it's not." Brego whispered, as his eyes were diverted to the opening door behind Elizabeth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John burst the door open to find a petrified Rodney, gagged, sitting in another chair next to the recently deceased Chleck. John and Ronan quickly checked the room, as Teyla ran over to Chleck.

After a lot of squirming, John took the hint and removed the cloth from Rodney's mouth and began to untie his hands. From what John could assess, Rodney was going to have one hell of a bruise on his left cheek tomorrow, but that was about it.

Teyla felt for a pulse and found none. She closed Chleck's eyelids and removed the gag and restraints. "He is dead." She looked in disgust at the blood on the floor. "What kind of people would do this?"

Rodney shakily got up. "I don't know, the Moltis, Maltis, some guy named Gero, I haven't got a clue, but, you guys-"

Ronan raised an amused eyebrow as John suddenly growled. "Chleck was a good guy, arrgh! The guy that did this is dead, and when I say dead I mean 'dead dead' not 'Fagen dead.' Fagen should be thanking his lucky stars right now cause this Gero dude is so at the top of my death list."

"No, you don't…whoa, Fagen's dead." Rodney said in confusion.

Ronan lent against the doorway, folded his arms and smirked. "Mmm…turns out, he's not as dead as we thought."

Rodney's eyes widened. "Oh my God…that's who must be here."

Teyla frowned and moved closer to Rodney. "Who must be here?"

"Fagen. That's what Gero must have been talking about, that's what I was going to say!" Rodney said, eyes quickly moving as he put the pieces together. "Think about it! Why aren't I dead?"

Ronan shrugged. "Because you're more amusing alive."

Rodney rolled his eyes before Teyla spoke up. "Because your death was perhaps unnecessary."

John made his way to the door. "Because you were just a damn distraction."

Ronan stood up straight and followed John out the door. "Cause someone wanted Elizabeth and the baby alone."

Teyla ran out the door with them and nodded at the men's understanding. "And that someone is Fagen."

"Err…guys…" Rodney called out, bruised, with no weapons. "I'll just stay here then." He scowled.

Ronan's head reappeared in the doorway and McKay clumsily caught the pistol thrown in his direction. "Move."

McKay scowled again. "Typical. I'm nearly tortured to death and I don't even get a 'are you okay?' Faced with my own mortality, people! And I assure you, the rumour of the tunnel with the little light at the end of it…so not true!" Rodney called out, as he started to run down the corridor. "Hey! What do you mean '_just_ a distraction'?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you taking us?" Elizabeth demanded, as four men, two for each, kept pushing Elizabeth and Brego forward.

For the last ten minutes, Fagen and seven other men, the four pushing them (dressed in Believers' attire) and three others (who were covered in blood and kept continually smirking), had led herself, Brego and Anna, whom Fagen was carrying, out of the grand house and in the direction of the stargate.

The only words that had left Fagen's mouth throughout this whole ordeal were 'I'm sorry', while he had picked up a crying Anna from her crib.

"Fagen! You're holding me against my will and trying to steal my daughter, the least I deserve is an answer, so where the hell are you taking us!" Elizabeth stood still, refusing to move until she was answered. Fagen and the other three men turned around to face her.

One of the men sneered at her and turned to Fagen, who couldn't keep his haunted eyes off of Elizabeth. "We don't need her…look, I promise I'll make it quick, then we can just dump her in a ditch and go…him to." He pointed at Brego. Brego and Elizabeth both flinched at the thought of it. Elizabeth couldn't believe he hated her enough to do that, he had, after all, always professed how much he had loved her.

"No, Gero. That's not necessary." Fagen tried to calm the still crying Anna.

Gero scowled. "That's what you said about Dr. McKay!" He said angrily. "And I agreed, I didn't kill him, my men barely touched the man and, with a mouth like his, that took a lot of self restraint, I assure you."

"And I appreciate that." Fagen said calmly. "But-"

"No! No 'buts'! Your mother did not say anything about leaving them alive, she wanted the baby and that was all!" Gero shouted, losing his patience rapidly.

"Well I am not my mother!" Fagen shouted back causing the baby's cries to turn into full-blown hysterics.

Gero took a deep breath and pursed his lips together angrily, before adding calmly. "If you do not silence that child, Colonel Sheppard will find us very soon."

"Let us hope." Brego added quietly.

Gero strode up to Brego and smacked him hard with the back of his hand. "You have been making stupid snide comments since we started walking, if you do not silence yourself, I will be forced to help you out." Gero raised a challenging eyebrow, but rolled his eyes as Anna's screams increased. "Fagen! Do something!"

Fagen shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "Just give me a moment. Take your men and Brego down to the stargate." Two guards stayed with Elizabeth and Gero stalked off with the others. Fagen looked at the guards. "You can go." Fagen watched them leave and waited until they were out of hearing range. "How do I stop the noise?" He begged helplessly.

Elizabeth fought the urge to smile. "Give her to me." Elizabeth demanded. Fagen looked at her suspiciously and she had to force herself not to roll her eyes. "If anyone can get her to calm down, I can."

Fagen slowly walked over to Elizabeth and reluctantly handed the baby over, who Elizabeth instantly fussed over, and rocked slowly, to try to stop her crying. Slowly, Anna's wailing quietened down and, as she gurgled, she began to grin at Elizabeth.

Fagen smiled. "How did you do that?"

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled back. "I'm her mother, it's kind of my job."

Fagen smiled sadly before looking down at the ground. Elizabeth continued to rock Anna, her eyes waiting for Fagen's to meet her own. "Why are you doing this Fagen?"

"I'm sorry." Fagen whispered.

"For what? This? Well, technically, you haven't done anything, yet, so-"

"No," Fagen smiled apologetically for interrupting, "for lying to you, tricking you…beating you," Elizabeth instantly looked down at the ground. "I am so sorry Elizabeth…for everything, but, I suppose, she _is_ my daughter." He said reluctantly.

Elizabeth frowned. "_You suppose_?" Elizabeth repeated. "For someone who had an innocent man killed, is kidnapping his wife and one of the, sorry, the only leader of these people all to get his daughter back, you don't seem that thrilled."

"My mother's visions-" Fagen tried to reason.

"I know you. I know this is all her doing. I know you don't want to do this…" Elizabeth said determinedly

"No, of course not, but-"

"So don't." Elizabeth smiled sadly. "Even if I couldn't remember anything, I still was me and there must have been some pretty good reasons for me marrying you…let this be one of them."

Fagen shook his head sadly and took, the now calm, Anna out of her hands, who she gave up without a fight, knowing it would be pointless.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, it's out of my hands."

TBC….

Tell me what you think, how think I'm doing, if I got to 100 reviews, by God, it would just put the icing on the cake (mmm…cake) so yeah! Please! REVIEW!


	13. Sheep to the Slaughter

You know the drill, if you want me to like you, you review! 

Chapter 13: Sheep to the Slaughter 

"Why are we running?" Rodney gasped between breaths, as he struggled to keep up with the rest of his team. "I'm already injured and, F.Y.I, you've given me a stitch in my side…real thoughtful." Rodney drawled.

Ronan slowed down, letting Teyla and Sheppard jog ahead, and waited for McKay. "You're side wouldn't be hurting if you exercised more, and a swollen cheek is hardly an injury." Ronan supplied as he pulled McKay by the jacket to quicken him up.

Rodney's voice went up an octave as he was forced to move faster. "Not an injury! What is this?" Rodney demanded, as he pointed at his face.

Ronan slowed down to a walk, as he saw Sheppard and Teyla stop running and move to a slightly more wooded area. He shrugged. "An unattractive facial example of the males of your species with a mouth that just does not stop moving."

"Oh my side, you're killing me." Rodney said, sarcastically

Ronan smirked. "You already said that."

Rodney scowled as they stopped by Sheppard and Teyla and bent down in the foliage. "No, not because of the stitch because of my laughing-"

Ronan frowned. "But you didn't laugh-"

"I know." Rodney said through gritted teeth. "I'm just saying head injuries are highly dangerous and this might be the last time you see me being able to form words-"

"Rodney!" John hissed. "Why don't you stop forming words now!"

Rodney opened his mouth to retaliate, but after seeing the look on Sheppard's face, wisely shut it again.

The team watched as Fagen and the others surrounded the gate. Anna was yet again in Elizabeth's arms, as she stood silently next to Brego. Gero and his men began to dial the gate, all their senses on alert, as they kept a look-out for Sheppard.

"Colonel, perhaps it would be wise, if you, me and Ronan concentrated on taking the men out, while Rodney heads directly for Elizabeth and Brego and gets them to the safety of the forest." Teyla informed.

John nodded, as he checked his P90, "Okay, you'll go on my count-"

"Wait, why I am getting them to safety?" Rodney interrupted, insulted that he had been left to do, what he would perceive as, a less manly job. "Why can't Telya do it?"

Teyla glared at Rodney and opened her mouth to speak, before Ronan beat her to it. "Because she's strong, quick, a good shot, all the things you're not…that, and like you said McKay, you've got a head injury…in the next couple of minutes you could be flat on the ground, dead." Ronan gave him a comforting slap on the shoulder, and then followed Sheppard and Teyla out of the forest area, closer to the gate.

Rodney didn't have time to think of a clever comeback because, once out of the forest, guns were already being fired and Elizabeth, Anna and Brego were out in the open, vulnerable. He ran straight for them.

The gate was already open, and Gero got his gun out. He aimed it at Sheppard who immediately rolled on the ground as it fired. Teyla's gun had completely run out of ammo, as Gero's trained men expertly had avoided nearly all of the bullets and were almost completely unharmed. She went into hand-to-hand combat with one of them, unaware of the second man behind her. As soon as she had the first guy knocked out cold, the other man grabbed her from behind and threw her on to the floor. He quickly got on top of her, wrapped both hands around her throat, trying to strangle her. She couldn't move or break free, but was extremely happy when a very angry Ronan shot him in the back of the head.

He helped her up and gave the guy a last kick in the head. "You okay?"

"I am fine, quickly you must help Elizabeth." Ronan turned to see McKay, extremely dazed, lying on the ground, and Gero grabbing Anna from Elizabeth and shoving the baby into Fagen's arms before pushing him through the gate. Teyla and Ronan ran to aid Sheppard in the punch up he was in with Fagen's men, as Elizabeth ran after Gero who was about to step through the gate. The remaining guard of Gero's men, who had only been temporarily knocked unconscious by Teyla, whacked Elizabeth, with a gun, from behind and, under Gero's orders, carried her limp body through the gate. Teyla and Ronan instantly began attacking Fagen's men who were slowly defeating Sheppard, killing them off one by one. Ronan offered Sheppard a gun, as he got up from the ground, panting.

"Where's Elizabeth?" McKay and Brego walked towards them, gasping for air. Teyla and Ronan looked solemnly at each other, but then another voice answered. The whole team and Brego turned to face the voice's direction.

Gero stood in front of the gate, with a gun, smirking. "You didn't give up without a fight, Sheppard. I'm impressed. I can definitely see why Elizabeth would prefer you to Fagen…he's too sentimental, and _so deeply_ in love with her he just can't think clearly. I assure you, I will make her suffer for hurting Freya and for taking away this foreseen child. As I will make you suffer, all of you." Gero's eyes never left Sheppard's as he raised his gun at John. "You are a betrayer and you will suffer the same fate as Chleck…ally." Surprisingly, Gero turned the gun and fired it on Brego, Teyla caught him before he collapsed and lowered him on to the ground, while Sheppard, in complete blinding fury, began to run to the gate, firing in Gero's direction and followed him through the blue horizon. Silence fell over them for a couple of seconds, as Teyla instantly forbade Ronan to follow and McKay's mouth gaped in horror.

"Idiot! Stupid, Stupid idiot! Why did he follow? He is such a…sheep!" He ran to the dialling device, trying to burn the symbols into his memory before the gate shut down.

Teyla looked up at Ronan, as she tried to stop the bleeding. "We need to get him to Atlantis, quickly."

"Rodney, dial the gate!" Ronan shouted. McKay hit the symbols, as Ronan helped Teyla get Brego to the gate horizon, and then let her drag him through alone.

Ronan came over to McKay. "Well…" He said impatiently. "Let's go."

"What? Sure, sure, sure. That man is going to be slaughtered, just like a…sheep."

Ronan frowned, worried, as Rodney stared off into the distance. Realisation hit him. "You _do_ remember the symbols, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course, I mean, I'm a genius and…" Rodney trailed and looked at Ronan, smiling sheepishly, "but just to be on the safe side, I want a pen and some paper as soon as we get home." Ronan nodded, smiling slightly, before pulling on Rodney's jacket.

"Good, then let's go home, then." They began to walk, albeit quickly, to the gate. "So we can save…the sheep."

Rodney sighed in annoyance. "The story of my life…saving sheep."

TBC….

So Elizabeth, Anna and Sheppard in Freya's possession….oooooo….spooky! (Sorry, in a Halloween mood.) Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. The Happy Family

Hellooooooooo back again and please I would really appreciate lots of reviews! Pretty please? continuously bats eyelashes

Chapter 14: The Happy Family 

Elizabeth and John had been sitting down, backs against a wall of a small cell, for the last fifteen minutes. Within that time, not Freya, Fagen or anyone else for that matter had checked on them. They both sat a good foot apart, and John was starting to get uncomfortable. He had attempted conversation twice, but the only response he received was silence. Unsure whether saying something would just piss her off more, as John could clearly see she was angry, he merely sat there, twiddling his thumbs and, occasionally, risking a glance in the direction of an obviously fuming Elizabeth.

Never one to enjoy silence or time with his own thoughts, John, for the third time, tried to talk to her. "Elizabeth, are you oka-"

She immediately cut him off and spun her head at him in anger. "What the HELL were YOU thinking?"

John gulped. His initial prediction was right, she was pissed. He turned to her cautiously and attempted to move closer. Seeing his movement, she immediately stood up and held a hand in front of her to keep him anyway.

"Don't you dare! Don't..you..dare! How could you be so damn stupid?!" She glared at him fiercely.

He slowly got up, keeping his distance and held his hands up defensively. "Elizabeth," he started calmly, "I, um…" He winced at the words he was about to say, "what was so stupid?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in absolute fury, before she stepped closer to him and, even more scarily, lowered her voice to a deathly calm. "What was so stupid?" She repeated it again, slowly get louder. "What was so stupid? I'll tell you what was so stupid John Sheppard, you! You! You're freaking hero complex! And you're completely idiotic idea to follow me through the gate!! Have you LOST YOUR MIND!" She screamed. "You knew what you were walking into! I mean, what were you going to do, John? Come in here, guns blazing, fighting them all off, one by one? Was that the ridiculous, pathetic thought running through your head?"

John, fear gone, glared back in defiance. "No actually! I thought that it would be better if I were here to protect you and Anna!"

Elizabeth laughed sarcastically and walked to the other side of the cell, before turning back to face him. "Oh yeah John, because if Freya and her entire army of guards wanted to hurt me you could do _so_ much about it."

John sighed in frustration; most of his anger had faded. He threw his arms into the air. "What do you want me to say Liz, I went with my instincts. My instincts were to be with you."

"Yeah well, very clever, because you and your instincts have got you locked up in a cell with no way out and one pissed off girlfriend." She sighed; her fury released, and sat down, back against the wall.

John walked over to the wall opposite and reflected her action. He smiled, despite himself.

She raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "What you smiling about?"

"You said you were my girlfriend." John grinned proudly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but also smile. "I swear, if I had something to throw at you right now…"

"I know, I know." John sighed regretfully, "I'm an ass, I get it."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Yeah, but…you're an ass that cares."

John grinned again. "Yeah?" He got up and sat down next to Elizabeth, purposely displaying the puppy dog look across his handsome features.

Elizabeth frowned unhappily. "Yeah…" She held up a finger. "But that doesn't mean I'm not pissed off with you still, you're a stupid jerk for coming here and I'm going to be calling you a stupid jerk for some time."

John nodded eagerly. "Got it, I'm a stupid jerk…but, seriously, I won't let Fagen lay a hand on you, I promise."

Elizabeth smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Fagen wouldn't do that."

John frowned. "Oh perlease, after that Geri guy, he is so on my 'To Kill' list."

Elizabeth lifted her head and smiled unsurely. "You're kidding right?"

John shook his head. "No, when we get out of here, if I so much as see him, I won't hesitate to put a bullet through his head."

Elizabeth shook her head firmly. "No John , you cannot do that. Yeah, he's done some bad things, but he does not deserve that. On the contrary, if…_when_ we get out of here, we should take him with us."

John's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Say what?" Elizabeth looked back at him, completely serious. "Whoa, whoa, Liz, I'm talking Fagen here, not some other guy, but Fagen, you remember Fagen right, posed as your husband, tried to beat you to death, is the reason we are in this cell right now-"

"No John. Apart from the beating bit, which he is _so, so_, _so_ remorseful for, all the rest is his mother…John, that woman is pure evil."

"And so is he! I cannot believe you are defending him!" John shook his head in shock, got up and ran a hand through his hair.

Elizabeth looked up at him, pleadingly. "John, I'm not defending him, but you have to give him a second chance, there _is_ good in him-"

"Would you stop that?!" John cut her off angrily. "Stop trying to see the good in people, when, sometimes, it's just not there!"

"How can you say that?" Elizabeth responded calmly. "That is what makes us different John, different from the Wraith, from the Asurans…that's me, John, I like to see the cup half full you know that, seeing the good in people is what stops me from just falling into despair. There is good in him…I know it."

John rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "If we get out of here and he's in my way, I will shoot him." He said, matter-of-factly.

"John, please-"

"No, Elizabeth, that's all I'm gonna say about it."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him before lying down to get some rest. "Well, I _won't_ let you." She said bitterly and then turned to face the wall.

"Well, why don't you just play happy families with _him_, then?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If I know them, they'll be fine." Rodney said, as he concentrated on peeling his orange.

Carson looked distastefully at Rodney before adding his opinion. "As much as it pains me to say, Rodney's right. There are no two people who could handle a situation like this as well as Colonel Sheppard and Elizabeth. If I know them, right now they're probably comforting each other, leaning on each other for support-"

"I don't suppose that's all they'll be doing." Rodney chipped in.

"Rodney." Teyla scolded. "With Anna in Freya's hands, I'm certain that'll be the last thing on their mind."

"Well, you're going to need some serious man power." Ronan informed Colonel Caldwell. Caldwell nodded in agreement. "There won't be anyone stationed around the gate, but their complex is a bitch to get into when guarded."

Teyla looked at Ronan questionably. "A bitch? Where did you learn this?"

"Errr, Colonel Sheppard." Rodney said, like it was completely obvious. "Who else would teach naïve aliens foul language?"

Ronan glared at Rodney from across the table. "You call me 'naïve' again and I'll make sure-"

"How is Brego, Dr. Beckett?" Colonel Caldwell, purposely interrupting their bickering, directed a question at Carson.

Carson smiled. "Oh, well, I did a good job there, if I may so…he'll be as good as new in no time."

"Tell that to Chleck." Rodney muttered. Teyla nodded solemnly.

"Yes, well, let's prevent anymore deaths and get back the happy family, huh?" Caldwell smiled, trying to lighten the dark mood that had fallen upon the group. Caldwell coughed uncomfortably at the unresponsive people sat around the table, all looking tired and miserable. "Okay…well, when ever you feel like leaving…"Caldwell coughed again and raised his voice, "people, umm, not that this isn't…enjoyable, but please, get the hell out of my briefing room."

A burst of quiet 'oh's erupted from the group, before they all quickly got up and left, all contributing to quickly gather a rescue team to get Sheppard, Elizabeth and Anna back. Little did they know that, on a planet far away, Fagen was already begging his mother to allow Elizabeth, and even John, to live.

TBC….

I adore reviews……………………..please give them to me Kit xx


	15. Retrieval

Sorry, it's been yonks, but please, please don't forget to review.

Chapter (I have no idea): Retrieval

After what seemed like an eternity, the door to Elizabeth and John's cell swung open. Elizabeth and John both got to their feet, as a very anxious Fagen came inside.

He closed the door behind him hastily.

"Are you alright?" Fagen whispered at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled slightly at his concern. "I'm just fine, but is Anna okay?" She whispered back.

Fagen nodded and smirked sligtly. "My mother is evil, but Anna means everything to her…to harm her is not her wish. I only whisper because if my mother knew I was here, she would kill me and you…your people have arrived and are within the complex. You probably haven't heard the gunfire due this cell's walls, but I have a plan to get you and-"

"I'm fine too, by the way." Sheppard hissed at Fagen.

Elizabeth turned to glare at John. "Please John, be an ass when we're back on Atlantis, now is not the time. Fagen has a plan-"

"_Fagen_ can stuff his plan, you heard him, our people are here; _we_ don't need his help!" Sheppard glared back at Elizabeth, while pointing at Fagen.

"Actually you do." Fagen pointed out and shrugged matter-of-factly. "Your people are severely outnumbered and do not know the plans of this complex like my people. You know of only one exit and entrance, I know of twenty, my people will not expect you to use another one." Fagen replied.

Sheppard frowned in disgust, and turned his glare on Fagen. "You're telling us this now?"

Fagen shrugged again. "You never asked-"

"Look, pal, quit the whole nice guy thing cause it's not washing with me, Elizabeth is with me now, end of story."

Elizabeth slapped John on the shoulder. "Would you get over yourself John and accept one of his twenty miraculous exits?" John raised a sceptical eyebrow. "For me?"

John sighed. How was he supposed to say no when she pulls that one out of the bag? "Fine, but if this is a trap, I'm gonna-"

"If this is a trap John, I'll do it myself." Elizabeth turned her attention to Fagen. "I'm not going anywhere without my daughter."

Fagen smiled unsurprisingly. "She's in Freya's room. Mother is busy discussing tactics with Gero in one of the side halls."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled gratefully. "I'll never forget this Fagen…thank you."

Fagen looked down at the ground before raising his head and smiling wistfully, "I don't want your thanks, your forgiveness is all I desire."

Elizabeth smiled back. "Of course I-"

"Yep, me too." John interrupted before clapping Fagen on the back, grabbing Elizabeth's hand and running out of the cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This place is way too big." Lorne commented as his team and SGA-1 (minus Sheppard) rounded another corner. "And we've run into too many people. I thought this was just a 'get in get out' kinda mission."

"That was the original plan." Teyla agreed. "However, Ronan decided that the original plan was…insufficient."

"That was not the word I used." Ronan said, as he opened another door to a room that was completely empty.

"I bet the word you _did_ use was a word you got from Sheppard, right? It's bad enough having one rude macho pig, but two…" McKay commented in annoyance, as he checked the life signs detector.

Teyla sighed inwardly; Rodney seemed to have started making, more than usual, a sarcastic comment towards anything that anybody said, although, she realised, his behaviour was mostly due to his fear for the 'happy family' and so, she choose to keep her mouth shut. Lorne, however, had other ideas.

"Okay," Lorne loudly whispered, stopping and turning on McKay, "I get why I am here and why my team, all marines, are here, because let's face it, when Weir's off-world, we're the 'bodyguard team': the team that looks after her and who she happily chats to when translating languages on artefacts. I also get why Ronan is here; he can kick anybody's butt, and Teyla's here because she can do the same thing as well as kick Ronan's. But you, you are not military, or even slightly helpful, this is a rescue mission, with guns, danger, and needed combat skills. _This_ is the only thing which isn't like a sci-fi movie and, therefore, has absolutely no need for you to be here, annoying the rest of us, _and_, as you're not needed, I will not hesitate to shoot you if you so much as comment again…on anything." Lorne took a deep breath after his long speech and looked at Ronan.

"D'you think that will do it?"

Ronan shrugged. "I would have just shot him." The whole team continued walking down the hallway, checking rooms, until they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"If that is Gero, he is mine."

Rodney let out a yelp, as the stranger quickly rounded the corner and his gun went off, hitting the stranger right between the eyes, a stranger, who to Teyla, Rodney and Ronan, was obviously Gero.

Ronan growled angrily. "Fine then!, He" He pointed at a terrified Rodney, "is mine!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth and John entered a huge set of quarters in the complex.

"_These_ are Freya's quarters." John said in astonishment as he marvelled at the textured wallpaper and high ceiling. "Talk about living it up, huh?"

Elizabeth frowned in thought. "Yep, exactly like I remember them."

John turned to look at Elizabeth, slightly worried. "Hey, why don't you get little Annie?"

Elizabeth nodded and walked to the door of Freya's actual bedroom, before turning around. "I do love you John, you know that, right?"

John gave her a half-smile. "I love you too and I'm sorry about…Fagen, if you can forgive him, then well, I have to forgive him, don't I? I…it's just…if anything ever happened to you-"

"I know, I know." Elizabeth soothed before grinning. "I'll just get our daughter back."

John nodded, before looking up at the magnificent ceiling and whistling. Whether Freya was a psychopath or not, she most certainly had, what appeared to be, very expensive taste.

"John." Elizabeth called, as she came out of Freya's bedroom, clutching a sleeping Anna, "let's go."

"You're not going anywhere." Freya said, as she walked out of another room joined to her quarters, a gun aimed directly at Elizabeth. She smiled slyly, "Why don't we take a trip outside?"

TBC…..

PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD AND IF YOU DIDN'T, I WOULD HAVE NO REASON TO WRITE SPARKY.


	16. Bittersweet Ending

I think this is the penultimate chapter, so after this it will probably be the epilogue. Sorry, it's been awhile. Kitty xx

CHAPTER: Bittersweet endings

As, Elizabeth, clutching Anna, and John stood outside in the pouring rain, John soon came to realise that Freya was Satin in human form. No one else, but the ruler of everything evil could watch, without blinking, her son being beaten to a pulp by her own men.

Even though the guns trained on the pair of them stopped him from running, they had no effect in shutting John up.

"Oh your gonna be a great role model, aren't you?!" John shouted over the heaving down pour.

Freya walked up to John and slapped him across the cheek. "I would never be forced to do this to Anna, she's a woman; women, unlike men, are not too weak to withstand the opposite sex." She threw a dirty look to Elizabeth before turning back to watch her son, on his knees, in the mud.

"She's right, you know." Elizabeth half-smiled at John before frowning. "After what he's done to make things right John, we can't let her kill Fagen…you know that."

John nodded in agreement and watched as Fagen strained to talk from the pain. John winced inwardly, he knew what it felt like to have a couple of broken ribs and he was pretty sure Fagen had broken them all.

"Let…let them go." Fagen shouted over the rain.

Freya shook her head, sadly. "You are my son, my flesh, my blood and yet you help them, those who hate us, that woman who betrayed us."

Fagen chuckled humourlessly before coughing in pain. "Remember when you said, she was perfect, everything you hoped for and more…memories…What did you expect? We tricked her into marrying me, into having a child…did you really think that when they found her they wouldn't want our heads…preferably detached from our bodies?" Fagen coughed up blood, as he laughed again. "I followed you around like a child, our people treat you like a God! You're no God, just a pathetic, lonely old woman, desperate for power and a female heir-" Fagen was cut off, as a guard smacked him across the face.

Freya held her hand out and sighed, as a guard placed a gun into her hands. Without turning around, she summoned the guards to remove Anna from Elizabeth's grasps. Elizabeth reluctantly handed her over, before reaching for John's hand.

"It's gonna be okay." John whispered. "Liz, I don't want you to worry, but be prepared to duck...make that run, be prepared to…run."

Elizabeth smiled, as tears began to cloud her vision. "Oh God…I already said I love you, right?" Elizabeth whispered back, as Freya turned around to face them.

"Don't say that, we're not going to die, but for the record, I love you more." John whispered, as Freya raised her gun and Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut.

A gunshot rang out.

And, all of a sudden, Elizabeth felt herself being pulled away and when she opened her eyes, she saw Lorne, sitting her by a rock and telling her to stay put.

She watched as the entire Atlantis cavalry, (and Rodney,) tried to take hold of the situation and disable the guards. She watched with the utmost relief, as one of Lorne's team, Lt. "Buddy" Barnaby, she remembered, grabbed Anna and, by Lorne's orders, took off to the gate.

But, as she watched Teyla kick a guard in the stomach and Ronan smack one round the face, her eyes then fell on to Freya who, over the noise of gunfire and rain, dad grabbed a gun and, shakily, pushed her wet hair out off eyes; aiming the gun, looking for her target.

Elizabeth got up and set off at a run, as she saw Freya find her target, John. Elizabeth kept running, she didn't stop to feel her legs tire, but merely headed in John's direction; he was fighting with a guard, completely oblivious. And it was as lighting struck and thunder clapped, Elizabeth saw Fagen run in John's direction and push him to the ground. Freya and Rodney simultaneously shot.

Elizabeth watched with slight pleasure as Freya fell to the ground, eyes cold and lifeless, her gun fallen out of her hands, before she ran over to John's side.

"Oh my God!" She said turning him over, his face half covered in mud. "Are you okay? Oh my God John, open your eyes!"

John opened his eyes before coughing and squinting. "I would, but it's hard to see when my eyeballs are caked in mud."

Elizabeth grinned with relief. "Thank God, you're alive. Don't scare me like that. Did the bullet get you?"

John shook his head. "Didn't even scrap me…might have got whoever pushed me down though."

Elizabeth eyes widened, as she told John she'd be back and ran over to Fagen. Whilst Rodney knelt down next to John on the other side, and Ronan hovered over him, like an umbrella.

"You're alive?" Rodney said, surprised.

Sheppard smirked. "Is it that obvious?"

"Huh? Well…no need to thank me."

Ronan snorted. "I don't think you need to worry about that." Sheppard smiled in agreement.

Elizabeth gasped, as she knelt down to Fagen, Teyla already applying pressure to his gunshot wound in the abdomen.

Elizabeth sighed, as her tears on her cheeks mingled with rain; she looked at Teyla hopefully, who shook her head in return.

"Perhaps, it would be wise, if you stay here, while we dial the gate…for Beckett." Teyla offered, as an excuse. Elizabeth applied pressure where Teyla's hand had been, both women aware that Fagen had lost far too much blood to survive…it was all over the mud around them. They didn't need medical skills to see he had no chance, they were too far from the gate and he had too little time. Blood from his mouth ran down the side of Fagen's face in contrast to the ghostly white of his complexion.

"Anna…she's alive?" Elizabeth barely heard him whisper.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, as more tears erupted from her eyes. "And John, thanks to you."

Fagen grinned. "He's been horrible to me all day, don't know why I did that."

Elizabeth used her other hand to push his wet hair from his forehead. "Because you're a good man."

Fagen's eyes started to drift shut as he began to lost consciousness. "Hey!" Elizabeth jolted him awake. "Don't you go dying on me now! I just said you're a good man, good people don't die…"

Fagen smiled wistfully and rested his hand on Elizabeth's hand covering the wound. "Oh Elizabeth, good people die all the time…it's the great people who are usually around the longest because the Ancestors feel they have to share them with, us…mere humans for longer…I'm not great-"

"Yes, yes you are." Elizabeth said with force as she sobbed.

Fagen shook his head. "No, I'm…not, but, fortunately for me and for _your_ daughter…you are." Fagen's eyes drifted shut again.

Elizabeth wiped the tears with her hands, before shaking Fagen's shoulders. "Come on, Fagen, wake up, wake up now…those were some crappy last words, so you gotta get up now, you gotta…get…up…" she sobbed, as John's arms suddenly wrapped around her. "…and think of better…words…John, do something…John…." And she cried, and continued to cry.

It was fifteen minutes before she felt ready to step through the gate, but which time, the rain had stopped and Freya's people begged for forgiveness and took Fagen's body inside. And when Elizabeth stepped through the gate, she immediately erased the planet's gate address out of the system and took her daughter back to her quarters, where she rocked her crying daughter to sleep…and cried with her.

TBC…

Hoped you liked it, sorry if it was crap. Only the epilogue to go! xx


	17. Eplilogue

Sorry it's been forever, this is quite a stand alone chapter which is my epilogue just to round this story off.

EPILOGUE

"Annie!" Laura Cadman-Beckett called, beckoning the little four year old girl to come into the room, while a fairly pregnant Teyla finished putting roses in Elizabeth's loose bun, curls cascading from it.

Annie walked into the room, groaning, dragging along her two year old brother in his tuxedo. "Noah walk! Mummy, he won't get up!" Annie whined.

Her hair finished, Elizabeth grinned at her daughter, stood up, and smoothed over her white silk dress before taking Noah off his sister's hands and lifting him on to her hip. "It doesn't matter okay. I got him. You my dear, need to grab the thing of flower petals on the coffee table - you've got the most important job you know that!"

Annie grinned back and nodded her head enthusiastically. Teyla smiled. "You look beautiful Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blushed. "As do you, glowing in fact." Teyla raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"As I have told your soon-to-husband, that is merely a polite way of telling me I'm fat."

"Hmmm." Elizabeth smiled before Laura passed her her bouquet.

"Remind me why you have waited till now to do this?" Laura frowned.

"Oh what with the city nearly being destroyed three times, the genii spy, as well as dealing with Michael and John being held prisoner for three months - plus the paperwork! I guess-"

"You haven't found the time. Yep, get it, sorry I asked." Laura took Noah from Elizabeth. "But remember you deserve this. If my first kiss with Carson was through Rodney and we still got married, then it doesn't matter what this galaxy has thrown at you."

Teyla nodded in agreement before grasping Annie's little hand. "She's right - you and John are fate, and Rodney kissing Carson was the most disturbing event I have ever witnessed."

"Here here." Laura grinned before looking down at the little boy she was holding. "Your mummy's getting married."

Noah smiled, somewhat of a flyboy smile his mother mused, "Yeah."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you scared?" Rodney nudged his friend.

John fought the urge to look at his annoying companion and kept his stare straight ahead. "Would you quit asking me that? Why would I be scared? It's not like she's gonna say no."

Rodney shrugged. "Never say never. And anyway I can tell you're nervous, you're all...jumpy."

John turned to Rodney in frustation. "Shut up."

Rodney smirked. "Look at your face - terrified! Ha! Well, good luck there." John ignored Rodney and turned back to face the airforce minister waiting patiently at the front.

"All right there minister." John greeted with a slight nod.

The minister smiled. "Yes, quite excited actually, it's been awhile since I've done a wedding, funerals are more my thing. Last two services I did were for two brothers - only a couple of months apart." He mused.

"How morbid." Rodney scoffed.

"I'm sorry Rodney," John replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "do you have to be here?"

He held up his hands in defence. "I just want you to, you know, experience the moment."

"Well, if you ask me one more time how am I doing, I'll be experiencing the moment of my fist connecting with your face."

Ronan, standing on the other side of Rodney, grinned. "Ouch."

Rodney spun on the Satedan. "Look, I'm the best man here and instead I am being victimised."

Smile gone, Ronan raised an eyebrow. "You made my wife cry."

Rodney swallowed. "She's pregnant."

"I can crush you."

"Point taken."

Sheppard smirked about to make a comment himself before the music started playing. Everyone rose in their seats. Caldwell was on Elizabeth's side of the gate room, (the gate decorated with flowers itself) he always had preferred her, as was Carson and his one year old daughter Rose. As was Major Lorne, John mused, he always knew that guy had had a crush on her. But all other thoughts left his head as he saw one of his girls enter the room.

There she was, his Annie. Soon to become, officially, Anna Teyla Sheppard.

Smiling sweeting, flowers in her hair, she spread petals along the aisle, drawing 'isn't she adorable' and 'what a cutie' from the congregation until, half way down, she abandoned her job when she saw her father smiling at her. She ran up to her father and laughed as he lifted her up into the air, drawing another few 'aahs' from some of the women.

"That's my girl." He whispered to his daughter, while Teyla started walking down the aisle.

Rodney sighed and looked at Annie with disappointment as John put her on the ground. "Nice job kid. Did you get bored half way through."

Annie narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "Shut up Rodney, otherwise I'll tell Katie Brown to break your en..gag...engag-"

"Engagement." Ronan filled in for Annie as she struggled with the word and the pair smiled sweetly at Rodney earning a scowl from the scientist.

_Yep_, John thought with pride, _she's definitely my girl_.

And as Laura stood at the left hand side with his son and Elizabeth made her way down the aisle, carrying his unborn child again (news which he excitedly found out about two days ago.) John realised that the Believers were right about one thing. Fate, destiny and all that jazz is...well, it's for real. Because seeing the love of his life walk towards him made him realise that John Sheppard couldn't imagine a reality without having this woman by his side. And, if in some reality out there, that wasn't the case, then John knew it was only a matter of time, a matter of fate, before every John Sheppard was as damn happy as he was.

The End.

Well, sorry about the huge delay, but I hoped you liked it. If not, well soz. But please review.


End file.
